


April Fool's

by SaraLecter77



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Rimming, Shotgun Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraLecter77/pseuds/SaraLecter77
Summary: Will, Hannibal, Jack and Beverly are sent to Las Vegas for a conference on (what else?) serial murder. And of course shenanigans happen...some more permanent than others! Or what happens when Will and Hannibal wake up married the day after April Fool's Day and Will has to piece back what happened, and of course isn't happy about it.tldr: crack with porn.





	1. Chapter 1: The Hangover.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a story that I consider pure Hannigram crack. And smut, of course, I mean, that's why we do this. Obviously some inspiration from "The Hangover", but April 1st in Vegas is a great way to get married (I mean, I should know, that's what the husband and I did)!
> 
> Also my first attempt at a multi-chapter story. No beta, the mistakes are all mine. And there's plenty I'm sure.

_The Morning of April 2nd - 10:33am, Las Vegas, NV_

It's his bladder that actually wakes Will Graham up.

 

He groans immediately upon regaining consciousness and reaches both hands into the riot of curls on top of his head.

 

"Oh God...." he complains. It feels like a pair of used gym socks crawled into his mouth and died, or at least took up residence there over night. 

The next thing that comes to Will's attention is a series of small snores coming from the giant pile of sheets, pillows and the duvet that he threw off of himself upon waking a few minutes prior. The snores confuses him more than anything. When he notices that he's naked he begins to feel slightly alarmed...but what really sends him into a complete panic is the strange weight on his left hand. 

He shakily twists the heavy platinum band around the second to last finger on his left hand and begins to speak... "What the fu--"

The duvet moves and a rumpled head emerges from the pile, looking tired but decidedly better than he should given the circumstances. 

"Good Morning, Will," he cannot keep the contented smile off of his face as he gazes up, nonchalantly leans over and touches Will's shoulder lightly with his lips. Hannibal's hangover is blazing through his cranium as well, but he wasn't as inebriated as Will the night before.

"Hannibal, what the  _fuck_ happened last night?"

"Darling, don't you remember? Nothing to worry about. You made Beverly promise to take video of us at the chapel." Hannibal sighs as he runs his hand, with a matching platinum band, through Will's curls as he gets up out of (their?) bed, plants a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth (to Will's stunned surprise) and quietly pads his way across their hotel suite to the bathroom...as naked as the day he was born.

Will has two thoughts that immediately rush to the forefront of his brain. Number One: Is he still dreaming, because this is absurd? and Number Two: God, Hannibal has an amazing ass. 

The most amazing thing however, is for once in his life Will Graham is at a loss for words. 

***

_March 31st - 3:44 pm, Baltimore, MD_

 

"Ugh, Jack, really? A conference? What exactly am I supposed to learn at a conference about serial murderers?"

 "Gee Will, maybe you could learn how to CATCH THE CHESAPEAKE RIPPER for God's sake!" Jack bellows, a vein threateningly popping on the side of his head.

 Beverly flinches at the outburst and slides down in her chair. Will shoots a death glare back, and all Hannibal does is watch Will and try not to grin.

"Three days in Las Vegas? Ugh! That place is terrible! It's loud, obnoxious and I don't understand why we have to fly clear to Nevada to go to listen to a bunch of psychologists yammer on about stuff they can only guess at, " Will spits.

 "Well I'm sorry not all of us are able to SPEAK PSYCHO as fluently as you do Will! But if you quit whining and pay attention you might actually learn something!" 

 "Well there's no need to shout Jack," Hannibal sniffs back, while Jack looks ready to have an aneurysm at any moment.

 "Hey!" Beverly pipes up, leaning into Will, who is still staring daggers at Jack. "Vegas is FUN! We won't be stuck in boring conference rooms the whole time! C'mon Graham, live a little! When is the last time you had a vacation?"

***

_March 31st - 9:01pm, BWI Airport, Baltimore, MD_

 

Will paces back and forth in front of the large windows, their airplane already pulled up to the gate. "Thanks again Alana for taking care of the dogs on such short notice...yeah, some conference...Hannibal and Bev have to suffer with me too...yeah, you know Jack... why Vegas who knows, that place is a freaking nightmare...yeah...you too... ok, bye." He slumps back into a chair next to Beverly, sitting across from Hannibal. His foot immediately begins tapping in a rhythm of threes and Hannibal fails at keeping his grin to himself. He briefly makes eye contact with Will. 

"What?" he demands, looking at Hannibal over the top of his glasses. Hannibal holds his gaze for a few seconds and looks back down at his book when Will breaks eye contact.

***

_9:40pm, Baltimore, MD_

"Hannibal, I really appreciate you trying to upgrade my seat, but it's not necessary."

 "Nonsense Will, it's my pleasure, I had the points available to redeem. We might as well journey into the desert in comfort. I just wish I would have had enough for Beverly too." 

 "I can't believe she turned down free champagne," Will jokes, his mood already improving with every step further away from Crawford. Hannibal is thrilled Jack has to take a later flight.

What Will doesn't know, and will never know, is that Beverly refused a First Class upgrade so that she could leave Hannibal and Will together alone. Hannibal was relieved to realize she was intuitive enough to allow Hannibal to get some time alone with Will, and exactly why he was wanting that time. In fact, Ms. Katz even gave him a high five with a "About time, go get him already, Doc!"

 In fact everyone seemed to realize that Hannibal was interested in getting to know Will better... everyone except Will Graham. 

 ***

_11:55pm, in the air over the Continental United States_

 

The airplane itself is fairly dark, with minimal lights on so that passengers can easily sleep if they want to. Hannibal is pleasantly surprised to see that Will has relaxed enough after two scotches that he is peacefully dozing. When the flight attendant comes to check on them, Hannibal procures a blanket and gently begins tucking it over Will. Upon the lightest touch, Will twists away from the window seat and towards Hannibal. "Mmm... Hanni..." he breathes out quietly, obviously dreaming.

Hannibal's smile is as slow and dark as molasses. It seems that he hasn't been alone in his fascination with his coworker. His nose was always something he knew he could rely on, and now as in the past he is able to pick up the slight scent of Will's arousal. it has been months since he has been able to get Will alone, truly alone, and Hannibal is relishing being able to observe him up close and completely at his leisure.

 "Shh..." he croons next to his ear. "Rest well, I will wake you when we arrive." Will unconsciously turns towards Hannibal's voice, mumbling something unintelligible.  "Shh...." Hannibal implores again. Will's head turns further left, until his left cheek is pressed against Hannibal's right shoulder. 

Hannibal gingerly picks a soft, stray spring of hair off of Will's brow, sniffs it delicately and then smooths it back with the rest of the riot of curls on his head, thinking about how he can maximize his time with Will away from the stress of Jack's orbit. He knows if he could get keep Jack away from Will that he would be more receptive, that he would be able to SEE. They belong to each other, he just doesn't know it yet...but by the way his dream is going it is obvious that he already suspects.

Hannibal's tongue comes out slowly to lick his lower lip. Las Vegas wasn't a place Hannibal would have ever chosen to take Will, as it seems to be at odds with the type of relaxing atmosphere the near-hermit prefers in general. While the city itself is basically a giant imitation of places that Hannibal would actually choose to take Will, there is enough culture there that he should be able to leverage it to his advantage.

Art Galleries, Cirque du Soleil, fine dining and of course a fully appointed luxury suite... these are things that he could give to Will this week. It wasn't his optimal choice for a seduction, but Hannibal had full faith he could make it work. By the end of the conference, his relationship with Will Graham would be irrevocably changed, hopefully in a way that would help push Jack out of their lives for good and them together forever. 


	2. Chapter 2: Baggage

_April 2nd - 10:38am, Las Vegas, NV_

 

It's been five minutes since Will watched his psychiatrist--his husband? HA!-- walk into the bathroom of their hotel suite as naked as the day he was born. It's been five minutes since Hannibal called him "Darling", five minutes since he kissed him on the shoulder, five minutes since...

Oh god he just walked out, and he is still completely naked.

 "HANNIBAL!!" Will shouts, covering his eyes with both hands. He's a strange mix of completely aroused and mortified and is not sure how he could feel both so completely and simultaneously. Did he wake up in the Twilight Zone? Where the hell is Rod Serling? And how the hell is his morning wood BACK?

 "Oh...hmm... one moment..." Hannibal ducks back into the bathroom with feigned nonchalance and within seconds emerges wearing one of the giant, white complimentary bathrobes. He grins to himself, how enjoyable this morning is turning out to be with his shy little mongoose to tease.

 "I am sorry Will, I thought after last night..."

 "Yeah....about last night..." Will hedges.

 "Mmm?" Hannibal hums, noncommittally, leaning against the bathroom doorway, looking way too pleased with himself. 

 "...I'm going to need some help putting the pieces together as to what happened. Heh. I mean, obviously we took our April First pranks a little too far and all, heh."

 "I am not sure what you mean, Will." Hannibal lets a beat or two pass. Oh this is going to be great fun.

 "Well, uh, yeah, we obviously had some drinks..."

 "Yes, you did seem to be very into your daiquiris, dearest." he chuckles.

 "Um, ok, that's weird, heh, I usually am not into rum."

 "I do believe your exact words were 'I need that fucking guitar'  when we stumbled upon the bar that was selling these monstrosities..." Hannibal amusedly answers, padding over towards the center of the floor and disdainfully picking up a hollow plastic guitar that has something red and sticky (that is definitely not blood) in the bottom of it with two fingers. He examines it with a look of distaste and then lets it drop back on the floor with a _squelch_.

 "You could have done without the refill," he sighs, "but you asked for one so sweetly I couldn't refuse you. I can hardly refuse you anything. Besides, we already had finished at the chapel, so I couldn't use the excuse of avoiding a spill on your suit any longer - oh my, you looked radiant in your suit, love - just wait until we can get the photos tomorr---"

 It dawns on Will that this is the first time he has heard Hannibal curse, and good god its hot...but...

 "Okay, wait, STOP with the pet names already, what the hell is wrong with you? And what kind of crazy April Fool's gimmick was this chapel you keep going on and on about?"

 "Oh Will..." Hannibal walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. 

 Will tries not to look at the long, lean leg that is hanging out of that pristine, fluffy white robe and runs his hand over his face again. But oh he looks, and then freezes as Hannibal gently lays his warm hand over his.

 "Will, tell me... what is the last thing you remember about last night?"

 "I remember arriving here."

 "Yes."

 "I remember they lost my luggage." Will feels his irritation at this rising all over again. 

 "Yes, continue."

 "I remember trying to take a cab and you being all snooty about it and going to get your 'Towncar Service' instead, and having Bev leave me at the curb when we were arguing about it..."

 "Yes..."

 "And then I remember... getting into your car with you... and checking in, but this isn't my room?"

 "It is now, Will." 

 "Okay."

 "Do you remember anything else?" Hannibal has managed to move closer to Will on the bed, there are only inches separating them.

 "Uh.... I gotta pee!" Will throws the covers back, then makes a high pitched noise and flips them back onto himself when he remembers he is naked under the covers. 

 "Um, yeah, so can you hand me some pants?" he pleads, his cheeks turned an appealing shade of pink. 

 Hannibal looks up, a devilish gleam in his eye. "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

 ***

_April 1st, 12:13am, Las Vegas, NV_

"Woohoo Vegas Baby! C'mon Graham, cheer up!" Bev whoops, grabbing her unenthusiastic coworker around the shoulders, shaking him softly. "Don't worry, your luggage will turn up! And hey, Vegas never sleeps so it's time to go SHOPPING! Yeah!"

Will groans, softly yawning. Like it wasn't bad enough he woke up on the plane drooling on Hannibal's shoulder like an idiot, probably ruining his five thousand dollar or some shit like that custom suit. Not that he didn't look good in it. Gah! Why does he even bother with this impossible crush? The doc is hot but way out of his league. Will is used to feeling awkward but another stupid crush is not the way he wants to spend this conference.

 It was bad enough when Alana let him down gently, fearing he was too unstable. She's right of course, who in their right mind would possibly want him? His nightmares, constant anxiety, God, the horrors his mind thinks up--

 "Ugh, shopping? Fine, I guess we need to swing by, hell, I don't know, a mall or something?" he croaks out.

 "Yeah!!! Drinks and then shopping! See? We are having fun already! Ooh! Thunder from Down Under, Will LOOK!" Beverly enthusiastically shoves a flyer of half naked, long haired, very oily shirtless men in his hand and Will immediately drops it like it's on fire and Bev cackles maniacally. It's no secret that Will is gay but that's the last place he would ever walk in the door of willingly. 

 "Will, would you like to join me on the way to Caesar's?" Hannibal watches Beverly tease Will to his amusement. 

 "Ah, no, I'm good, Bev and I are going to share a cab."

 "Hmm, well it's really no trouble." Hannibal waits at the curb, looking patiently towards Will, and towards Beverly who slides behind Will and throws a little wave towards Hannibal as she sneaks into the taxi, which then takes off. "Besides, I believe Ms. Katz has left us to our own devices for a while."

 "Wait, she what??" Will whirls around. "Ahh! What the hell Bev! Oh well, heh, I guess this means I don't have to spend as long shopping." Hannibal just raises one pale brow towards Will, and Will realizes the error of his thinking. "Oh God, now I have to go shopping with  _you?_  I better take out a second mortgage." Will cries. 

Hannibal simply extends an arm towards their town car and offers to take Will's coat. "Will I am sorry about your luggage. Fortunately, since we are staying at Caesar's, I have some contacts there that will be able to help us out and make this as easy on you as possible. Will you allow me to make a couple of phone calls?"

Will's level of exhaustion and frustration is to the point where he knows he is better off just surrendering. "Okay Hannibal," he waves his hand towards him, "Go ahead and use your magic powers to rescue me yet again."

 "It will be, and will always be my pleasure to be of assistance."

 ***

_April 1st, 12:46am, Caesar's Palace_

Check in was quick and painless. Of course Hannibal's town car service had some stupid rich person private entrance that Will can only really half complain about, because it got him one step closer to his bed and out of Hannibal's way before he does or says something extra embarrassing. Will and Hannibal check in side by side, with Will trying to avoid any eye contact with Hannibal whatsoever. He pulls out his phone and texts Bev to find out what room she is in. She is on a different floor than Hannibal, but the same floor as Will.

 "So," Hannibal begins. "I have arranged for some basics to be delivered to your room this evening...technically morning," he continues, glancing at his watch. "Everything should be taken care of, but if you desire anything else the concierge has been instructed to bring you whatever you require until your luggage arrives."

 "Uh, okay, thanks... I don't know what, uh, yeah..." Will stammers, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 "I assure you, its my pleasure. Try to get some rest. I shall see you in a while." Hannibal bows slightly as he backs away from Will with a smile. 

 When Will gets up to his room, he has barely had time to put down his laptop bag and coat when there's a soft knock at the door.  "Hi," he peeks out into the hallway.

 

 "Mr. Graham. I have a delivery for you."

 "Oh, yes, please come in, thank you, thanks..." he stutters, and moves out of the way. He supposes that he shouldn't be surprised by the amount of packages that the man brings in and puts on the end of the bed, whenever Hannibal is involved with anything it's guaranteed to be extravagant. Will catches himself rolling his eyes until he then thinks about how he is supposed to pay for all of this.

 "Um, so I don't think I need..."

 "Sir, this has all been taken care of. It's our pleasure to bring you what you needed." Will reaches for his wallet to tip the delivery person but he is stopped - "No no, sir, gratuity has also been taken care of. Thank you."

Goddamn Hannibal.  If it wasn't so late and he thought he would be asleep he'd call him and chew him out. What the hell does he think this is? He is not a charity case. He would have been fine going to Target. He starts going through the packages, irritated at the amount of sheer waste the packaging generates.

 "Who needs this much fucking tissue paper anyway... stupid fancy ass..." he grumbles as he unwraps what is basically a wardrobe for the entire week. Of course it's nicer than anything he would choose for himself, but he only has to deal with it until his suitcase shows up anyway. Okay, he talks himself through it, he can just choose one outfit, and some of the new boxer briefs and socks that Hannibal has had delivered. He decides to keep the charcoal pants, dress shirt and blazer that are the most casual items delivered. Even though they are casual they are softer than anything else Will owns. 

He looks at himself dressed up in the full length mirror in his hotel room, the strip lights reflecting off of the surface and refracting around his hotel room. He doesn't really look like himself, he looks like he's playing dress up. His hair is too long, his beard needs a trim and then it dawns on him to wonder how that Hannibal knew exactly what sizes to order.

He refuses to wear the dark blue silk pajamas that were delivered. He'll just sleep in his boxers. 

***

_April 1st, 6:30am, Caesar's Palace_  

 

_ **BEV**_

_So how was your ride with Doctor Sexypants?_

 

_ **WILL**_

_Shut up. Thanks a lot for ditching me. Some friend you are._

 

_**BEV**_  

_I am a great fucking friend and you know it, Graham._

 

_**WILL**_  

_Whatever. So carpool to the convention center?_

 

_**BEV**_  

_Nope. Better hit up the Doc. See you there, and cheer up, we're in Vegas!_

 

There was no way Will was going to seek out Hannibal or his stupid town car in the morning. It was bad enough he was dressed up in clothes that he was responsible for. To top things off, the suitcase was apparently very lost, and he may have to dip into those fancy ass clothes again for tomorrow. He took the elevator downstairs to the lobby and is surprised to see Hannibal leaning on a pillar near the entrance.

 "Will, you look dashing this morning," Hannibal doesn't bother to disguise his pleasure at seeing Will dressed in clothes finer than he usually wears, openly raking his eyes up and down the man's body,.

 "Uh, yeah, thanks, about this? I really --"

 "Nonsense Will, it's nothing, truly my pleasure." 

 "Uh, okay..." Will grabs the back of his neck again. Hannibal wonders if Will will always be this uncomfortable when he spoils him in the future. He decides there is something charming about it instead of being annoyed by his resistance. After all, if he were too complacent seducing him wouldn't be nearly as fun.  

 "Shall we?" Hannibal dramatically bows his head. Will sighs and climbs into the town car. 


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Ditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get this baby out as fast as I can. Thanks for everyone that has commented, liked, bookmarked etc. This is all for you. <3

_April 2nd - 10:40am, Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, NV_

Will snatches his boxers from Hannibal's hands. Deciding he's being too rude this morning he stops for a breath, closes his eyes, then makes eye contact and quietly says, "Thank you." Hannibal nods, and doesn't hide the fact that he's watching Will pull them on under the covers. There's no reason to hide his hunger from him anymore. There's so much they have to show each other. 

Will slides out of bed and pads over to the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him. He relieves himself and then walks over to the sink to wash his hands. He wets his hands and brings them to his face, rubbing his eyes, and then looks at himself in the mirror. "Holy hell," he mutters, examining himself. 

There's a small bandage on his forehead, which he gently prods with his fingertips, hissing when he notes it is still tender. He has bags under his eyes, and a dried trail of drool down his cheek. He can't believe Hannibal has seen him like this. Well, and naked. 

What really catches his attention is the bites.

He has one just above his collarbone, one behind his ear on the side of his neck... and one at the juncture between his thigh and hip. "Oh God...oh god..." he starts to panic in earnest. There's two soft knocks at the bathroom door. 

"Will? Are you ready to come out and talk now?"

 "Um, yeah, give me a minute..." he responds. Sighing, he grabs the second bathrobe from the hook and walks back out into the suite.

 Hannibal is flipping through the room service menu. "What should we have for breakfast, Mylimasis?"

 "My-what? Um, grease. I need grease. Bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, coffee, oh so much coffee." Hannibal wrinkles his nose but nods, agreeing. He places the phone back on the receiver after ordering and looks over at Will. Will is sitting on the end of the couch, rubbing his head. "Hannibal, what happened to my head?"

 "You hit it on the sunroof of the limo last night when you were climbing back down into the limousine."

 "Um, okay. What was I doing through the sunroof, and when we were in a limo?"

 "On the way back from the chapel. You were rather exuberant and insisted on informing everyone on the streets of Las Vegas that we had just gotten married," Hannibal grins. Will groans. He vaguely remembers the wind rushing through his hair at some point last night and assumes this was what was happening. How much had he had to drink last night anyway?

 "Okay...so...um...the other marks..." he blushes furiously and breaks eye contact.

 "Will. Don't worry. Despite your persistence to fully consummate our union, I very much wanted you to remember that moment in our history, so I did my best to...satisfy you in the mean time."

 "By  _biting_  me?"

 "You were very persistent. And I didn't only bite you, dearest," Hannibal teases, a sly grin relaxing the harsh line of his mouth. "And you were  _very_  happy when we retired last night." 

Will wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. "So we got married."

 "Yes, Will."

 "As an April Fool's prank."

 "No. Not quite." Hannibal comes over to Will and slides him his smartphone with a video queued up. Will picks up the phone and hits play with a shaky hand. Immediately Will's face is on screen. He's smiling, his face is red, and his eyes are watery. "Holy shit! I love you! You love me! And you just married me, you idiot! Ha! And no one will believe it, I landed Dr. Perfectface SexyPants! Bev! BEV! I did it!.... Wait... you love me right Hanni?"

A chuckle from behind the camera, "Yes Will, I love you. I have loved you since--"

"I know, since the minute I told you not to psychoanalyze me. And you didn't fucking listen! HA! I don't want you to psychoanalyze me, I want to you to something else to me Doctor... I may need a full checkup... I seem to have a problem right here...hmmmpf." The video Will briefly disappears offscreen and there is some rustling, mumbling and then there are definite sounds of kissing.

"Patience, Darling," offscreen Hannibal replies.

 "Mmm oh yeah, I'm so going to climb you like a big Nordic tree when we get back to the hotel. What hotel is it again? BEV! What the fuck is--where's my -- oh, wait---" video Will asks. Will hits stop on the phone when he hears video Will erupt in definite giggles. He's seen enough to be embarrassed for ten lifetimes now. 

"Heh, okay, so I guess you know I've sort of had a thing for you for a while."

 "Indeed, I assure you it has been mutual."

 "Well, that's...good? But why did we get married?"

 "You were very insistent that I marry you before we were intimate. I had no idea you were so traditional, but I found it charming."

 "Ha! I made you marry me to get laid? What an asshole!" Will begins howling with laughter.

 Hannibal sighs. "I suppose, technically... but that isn't why I married you. Our relationship is more important than just physical intimacy...although I very much look forward to exploring that further with you."

  _"Further?,"_ Will wonders to himself.

 "I married you because I belong to you and you belong to me. If a legality helps you feel secure I obviously have no problem with it. I'll give you anything, everything."

 "Wait, you WANT to stay married?"

 "Of course," Hannibal sniffs. There's a knock at the door. Room Service has arrived. 

_***_

_April 1st, 7:46am, Las Vegas, NV_

 

The town car drops Will and Hannibal off at the convention center. They find their conference room and run into Bev at the check in tables.

 "Hey guys!"

 "Good morning Beverly," Hannibal answers. "I trust you slept well?"

 "Like a freaking rock! Of course 'Real Housewives of Beverly Hills' was on so I had to catch up on that first."

 Will rolls his eyes. "I don't know how you can watch that crap. All you're doing is helping make stupid people famous."

 "Hey there, pot/kettle! We spend an entire weekend watching the fucking Kardashians!"

 "Yeah, but that was because you were in the middle of a bad breakup and we were hate watching," Will argues. "It was therapeutic."

 "No, the pints of Ben and Jerry's and cuddles with Winston and Zoe were therapeutic," Bev counters.

 "Well well, the gang's all here," Jack saunters up to the three others gathered in the lobby. 

 "Morning Jack," Bev answers.

 "Glad to see you all managed to make it," Jack glares at Will, who is definitely glaring back. "I hope you all learn something today. I'll expect a run down afterwards of any new techniques you pick up." Will rolls his eyes and Hannibal suppresses another grin at his sassy little mongoose. 

 "What seminars catch your eye, Jack?" Hannibal asks smoothly.

 "Well I figured I'd go catch 'Technological Advances in Crime Scene Reporting' and then 'Cold Case Techniques,'" Jack responds.

 "Excellent. Well perhaps we should divide and conquer? You can fill us in on your seminars and we can fill you in on our teachings as well?"

 "See? Now that makes sense," Jack smiles and squeezes Hannibal's shoulder. "See you all later."

 "Bye Jack!" Beverly tosses over her shoulder at him as he walks away. 

 "So. Now we know where Jack is going. Now we know where NOT to go," she gives a devilish smile to Will and Hannibal.

 "Hmm, yes...'Digital Forensics', 'True Crime in the Media'... this all seems very..." Hannibal begins.

 "...BORING." Will and Bev finish simultaneously, and all three of them laugh.

 "So...let's ditch," Beverly conspiratorially suggests.

 "What? Like, leave?" Will's brows knit together.

 "Yeah Graham, like LEAVE. You and Lecter are smart enough to teach these dumb seminars and there's a lot of fun to be had in this city. Besides, I'm hungry, I didn't eat breakfast, and I don't want crappy continental bagels and stale danishes." 

 "Beverly has a point on the curriculum. I'm finding it a bit...lacking."

 "Fine!" Will tosses his hands in the air. "Where are we going to eat?"

 "I want to go back to the strip! You in, Doc?" Beverly asks

 "Yes, I'm, as they say, all in, Beverly," Hannibal answers, and picks up the phone. The town car circles back around to gather them up. "Where would you like to go?"

 "STRATOSPHERE!! We need to go on that thrill ride!" Bev enthuses.

 "No way in hell am I going to get on some dumb ride. I don't need to be puking breakfast." Will gripes.

 "Fine, then I'll ride, you can take the pictures!"

 "Yay?" Will rolls his eyes.

 "We can go back and watch some jagoff yammer about dead people if you'd rather?" she teases.

 "Pictures it is," Will concedes.

 "There's a restaurant at the top we can go eat at too, looks pretty cool," Bev continues.

 Hannibal crosses his legs and just amuses himself watching his coworkers bicker back and forth, content to let them plan their day of amusement. It's fun to see Will pushed into situations he wouldn't normally choose for himself. He's pleased to discover that Ms. Katz is entirely enjoyable to have around. 

  _***_

___April 2nd - 10:40am, Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, NV_  _ _

Hannibal has let in the room service attendant and they bring in a cart with breakfast. He uncovers a fresh fruit plate, some french pastries, and Will's requested greasy breakfast. "Yes!" Will exclaims, making his way over to the table. "Shit!" he curses as he gulps coffee, still to hot for him to have done so.

"Careful, it would be a shame to injure your beautiful mouth this early in our honeymoon," Hannibal lifts a brow in Will's direction.

 Will nearly chokes. 

 "Okay. So let's have a state of the union, Hannibal."

 "Mmm, as you wish."

 "You're in love with me."

 "Irrevocably and completely." A few beats pass and their eyes remain locked on each other. "Irrevocably...." Hannibal whispers, leaning in to Will's space, eyes hooded with lust and something else Will hasn't seen from him before, "and completely..." he draws out the last word and then leans in the rest of the way and softly captures Will's bottom lip between his two own. Will's breath hitches and his heart races faster than he ever thought possible. When Hannibal releases his lip with a quiet smack, he lets out a shaky breath and keeps his eyes closed.

"Fuck..." he breathes.

"Such language, mylimasis. Although that's exactly what you said after you kissed me the first time, so it seems that is an honest reaction and I can't be too put out by it."

"I kissed you first?"

"Oh yes," Hannibal enthuses. "It was...memorable."

 "Uh, memorable?"

 "Oh yes. I think Beverly and Jack will be remembering it for some time as well," he chuckles. "My suit may never be the same, although it was certainly worth it."

 "So....married."

 "Married."

 "Where are we supposed to live? I am not giving up my dogs, no way. And what even do we have in common? I don't even know your favorite color, let alone of we are compatible, I--"

 "Wherever you want, and I like your dogs. We have everything important in common, my favorite color is red and I assure you we are most compatible. We are two sides of the same coin. The details will all fall into place." Hannibal rises out of his chair and comes over to will, touching his shoulder. Will looks up at Hannibal, confusion and vulnerability on his face. 

"Finish your breakfast," Hannibal continues, "the day is young and I informed Jack we will not be attending the rest of the conference."

 "Ha! Oh man, what I wouldn't have given to see his face when you told him! What did he say? What did he do?"

 "He simply has no choice in the matter and I made that perfectly clear," Hannibal sniffs. 

 "So this is what it's like with you. Something needs to happen and poof! You take care of it."

 "Well...yes."

 "That's what it's like to have money."

 "Money is simply a tool that is at my disposal. Now it is at  _our_  disposal."

 "Well I don't want any of it anyway, I can take care of myself."

 "I'm quite aware that you can take care of yourself, however, it gives me great pleasure to provide for you and care for you. Would you deny me that pleasure?"

 Will sighs, resigned. The sincerity in Hannibal's plea gets to him. "Okay, fine. I guess until we get this all sorted out, annulled or whatever, I'm sure the pre-nup--"

 "There will be no annulment, and there was no prenuptial agreement. I didn't enter into this without thought, and without the idea of permanence." Hannibal is quiet but firm in his statement. 

Will is once again stunned into silence. "You're serious."

"Completely."

 "What if I am not sure that this is what I want?"

 "I thought this might be an issue," Hannibal hedges. "I quite nearly refused you simply for that reason last night. I know it was a bit impulsive. But when a golden opportunity presents itself you must take advantage."

 "So you saw a moment of weakness and took it." 

 "No, dearest. I saw you emerge from a chrysalis and take what you wanted for once in your life. I saw you decide that being known, being seen, being adored is far superior to living alone. I've been waiting a long time for you, Will." Hannibal makes sure to try to communicate his sincerity effectively to his husband. 

 "But..." his argument trails off. 

 "Will... just let me love you. Let yourself love me. If at the end of the week you truly are regretting our nuptials we can re-evaluate the situation. But you must give this a chance. Allow me to be with you, court you how I have always wanted to, convince you to come back to our bed for good."

 "Oh-okay Hannibal. I guess we have this week."

 Hannibal drops to his knees in front of Will, managing to stun him into silence again. 

 "Thank you," Hannibal breathes, hope and adoration shining in his eyes. "Now, that you've eaten, what do you think about a shower?"

 


	4. Chapter 4: Dr. SP

  _April 2nd - 11:15am, Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, NV_

"A shower...yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Um, I guess I should go back to my room and get my clothes," Will mumbles. "Oh, by the way, where are my glasses?"

"You threw them away."

 " _What?_  I threw them away? What the hell?" Will implores.

 "Yes... you told me that you didn't really need them."

 "Really. I said that."

 "Yes Will, really."

 Will shakes his head and chuckles. "How many of my secrets did I tell you last night Hannibal?"

 "Hmm... would you like me to count? You told me you liked me. You told me I had a cute ass. You told me I smelled good. You told me that my mouth was the prettiest on the planet, which I disagree with by the way, I firmly believe that yours--"

 "Stop, please, just stop." Will hides his head in his hands again.

 Hannibal walks over to Will, making a small  _tsk_  noise. "Will...honestly... we have so much yet to discover, it would be a shame to pull back now. Stay with me." Will looks up, swallows hard and nods. At that Hannibal takes him by the hand and pulls him into the bathroom. Will awkwardly stares down at their linked fingers, scarcely believing that any of this is real. 

"Yes Will. We will figure this all out together," he states kindly, brushing an errant curl behind Will's ear. He then raises their linked hands and kisses the ring on Will's finger. "You know, you picked out the rings. Well done, by the way, understated and timeless."

"Uh, thanks I guess." 

"Will you allow me to undress you?"

"What? NO! I mean, no, I'm not uh, comfortable with that right now...yet? But um, where are my clothes?"

"They are out in the other room. I'll fetch them for you." Hannibal leans in as if he is going to kiss Will again, enjoying watching the bright blue of his eyes disappear underneath the rapidly dilating pupils. At the last second he pulls back and hears Will exhale. Hannibal chuckles quietly under his breath as he walks out of the bathroom.

Christ, Hannibal smells good. How can anyone smell that good first thing in the morning, anyway? Will walks into the bathroom again and over to the giant shower. He notices a pile of what looks like wet clothing shoved in the corner. He picks up a soaked jacket that has a tag that reads "Gucci" in the neck. It's too big to be Will's jacket, so he keeps digging and is rewarded by finding not only another jacket (in his size this time) but two entire suits...that he is guessing are likely completely ruined. 

Puzzled, Will turns the shower on as cold as he can stand it, as he isn't in the mood to explain to his dick that his brain isn't on board with everything quite yet.  As soon as he gets in under the cool stream he feels himself calming, and turns it to a more palatable temperature.There are two more knocks at the door and then it opens.

 "Ahh!" Will cries out, turning around to hide himself when Hannibal enters.

 "Forgive my intrusion, but here are your clothes," Hannibal states, laying out yet another new outfit for Will. 

 "Uh, yeah, okay thanks! Heehee." Oh crap, did he just  _giggle? KILL ME NOW. DAMMIT GRAHAM._

Hannibal gives his spouse a full look over as he leaves, musing about his delicious backside and how he looks forward to getting a closer look again later. 

Will scrubs himself nearly raw, feeling much more centered in his own body afterwards. The mirror in the bathroom steamed up from the hot water, and he walks over to the sink, a towel around his waist, and runs a hand down the condensation on the glass. A shower definitely helped him feel better and frankly look better too. There's nothing he can really do about his eyes, but at least he can shave, he thinks, turning his own jaw back and forth in the mirror. He removed the bandage from his forehead while he was in the shower and looks over the small cut on top of a raised bruise. 

Two more knocks at the door. "Yeah! Coming!" Will answers and cracks the door.

"I don't mean to rush you, but I've made us a 12 pm reservation downstairs. Would you mind if I showered as you finished dressing?"

 "Uh, yeah, sure, that's okay... give me one second.," Will hedges. He picks up the unfamiliar boxers and pants and slides them on. Of course they are a perfect fit.  "Okay, yeah, I'll grab my stuff and uh--" 

"That's not necessary, dear, if you aren't uncomfortable...?" Hannibal proposes it as a question but he's already working his way inside the doorway.

"Um, yeah, okay?" Will's voice goes a bit high at the last word. 

 "Excellent. Thank you for being so accommodating, Will," Hannibal looks directly in his eyes as he drops his robe, less than six feet away from Will.

  _Oh God don't look....don't look...don't...oh god I looked...oh God... ohhhh GOD!!!_

Hannibal watches Will's eyes travel up and down quickly and then his cheeks again go up in a glorious shade of pink as his unconsciously licks his lips. 

 "Darling, you know you can look...all...you...want..." Hannibal raises an eyebrow in Will's direction and takes three steps his direction with the punctuation of the last three words. "We belong to each other now, mind, soul and body."  Will whirls back around, eyes closed, putting both hands on the counter, trying to keep calm. When he opens his eyes again Hannibal is standing directly behind him, head cocked to the side... and he _sniffs_.

He leans in and sniffs will right at the base of the back of Will's skull, running his hand through his hair gently. "Lovely," he sighs and heads over to the shower, dropping a soft kiss on Will's temple and removing his hand slowly and sensually from his hair. 

 Will shudders and tries not to look at his husband's perfect Lithuanian ass in the mirror as he slowly swaggers away from him...and fails. 

  _***_

_April 1st, 8:10am, Stratosphere, Las Vegas, NV_

 

"All right kids! Woooooo! Let's get some food and fun!" Beverly hoots upon arriving at the Stratosphere. Will and Hannibal exchange a wary look. "Oh come on! Now I have two of you party poopers? BAH! Dudes. We just ditched class. We should be doing something really rebellious and fun to make up for if we get caught! The good news is that Jack can't fire us all if we do get caught! HA!"

"Yeah, okay Bev, woo woo. Where's the food?" Will grumbles as they walk through the main floor of the casino, the cacophony of lights and dings and yelling is already getting to him. 

"Ohhh look! VILLAGE PEOPLE! Oh my God Will, I have to play this slot! Y-M-C-A!!!!!! Another day at the---"

 "Oh God, forget breakfast I'm going to need a drink before the hour is over."

"YEAH! A drink! Good thinking, Graham! Go find me a drink guys! I've got to play this!"

 "Come Will," Hannibal tugs on his arm, "Let's go procure our dear Ms. Katz a beverage and some sustenance." Only in Las Vegas is it acceptable to drink your breakfast at a bar in the morning... somehow this is exactly what Hannibal and Will end up doing in the Stratosphere. 

 

_10:03am_

**BEV  **

 

_Hey loser, did you get lost?_

  **WILL**

_Shit. Sorry, we lost track of time. Where are you?_

**BEV  ** _  
_

_I won $260 on Village People so now I'm playing blackjack. Good thing the servers here brought me a damn drink, no thanks to you._

** WILL **

_Ok,_ _will come find you._

** BEV **

_I'm just fine if you're BUSY with Dr SP._

**WILL**  

_On our way._

Will looks up from his phone and puts it back on the bar. "Bathroom, then let's go track down Beverly. She's at the tables somewhere." Hannibal nods and watches Will walk off towards the restroom. Will left his phone face up on the bar. He isn't trying to look, but it's too much of a temptation. 

  _I'm just fine if you're BUSY with Dr SP._  

Dr. SP....what sort of abbreviation is that? Hannibal's brain fires wildly trying to come up with what S and P could possibly stand for. Will returns from the bathroom and claps Hannibal on the shoulder. It surprises Hannibal, as he could count the times Will has made physical contact with him first. 

  _How interesting._  

 "You ready?" Will asks Hannibal, his color is slightly pink from the two mimosas he had with his breakfast, and he feels more relaxed. He might actually enjoy himself today, even though he's missing his dogs something fierce. 

 "Oh yes. Do you enjoy playing cards Will? I'm a bit of a card shark myself."

 "Really? I had no idea. You don't seem like the gambling type." Will looks at Hannibal coyly from underneath his glasses. "What's your game?"

 "Poker."

 "Huh. And I would assume that you're amazing at it just like everything else..." Will waves his hands wildly in the air to Hannibal's amusement.

 "I have won a few tournaments in my time, some more important than others," he replies, eyes flashing in amusement. 

"Well, let's see how Lady Luck is treating you today. It's April Fool's day so if you win big no one back home will believe you if you win big."

 "Maybe it will just have to be our secret then. But if I do win big as you said, will you allow me to buy you dinner?" 

 Will laughs and dips his head. "Okay Hannibal, if you win big you can buy me dinner."  _Wait, what? Did Doctor SexyPants just ask me out on a date?_

 

_10:23am_  

After finding Bev on a streak at the blackjack table, Hannibal and Will walk over to the poker tables. "Going to join me?" Hannibal asks Will.

"Oh no, I'm no good at hiding what's in my hand. I'm terrible at lying."

 "You are," Hannibal agrees. Before Will can be offended, he quickly adds, "That is a good thing. I have no desire for any untruths between us."

 "Even if it's just a game?"  _Oh God, why is he trying to flirt? He's absolute rubbish at this._

"Especially if it's just a game," Hannibal answers, eyes flashing.

  _Oh, they are definitely flirting._

__11:46am_     
_

Will is still pacing around the Poker tables, watching Hannibal absolutely own it. He's had a royal flush, a straight flush, four full houses... and of course he's got a killer poker face, and Will can't help but be turned on watching him rake it in. It's not the money that is arousing to him, its the fact that he knows that Hannibal can do anything he puts his mind to, and with perfect precision and control. He's basically the opposite of Will, who is a constant tornado of emotions and reactions.

 "Getting impatient, Will?" Hannibal asks.

 "Um, it's ok," he answers, nursing his second scotch. He raises his glass towards Hannibal and states, "I'm good!" 

Hannibal chuckles to himself and gives Will a nod. He's really putting the liquor away, and for a moment Hannibal thinks maybe he should say something, but he doesn't want to ruin this new enticing thread that is growing between them. He has to be firm but cautious, and he is curious what will happen.  "Well, we should go get some lunch soon. I believe I'm ready for a break," Hannibal states, picking up his stacks of chips and leaving his last hand on the table, to the relief of the dealer. He slides a chip to the dealer in thanks and rises off of the stool. He can feel Will's eyes on him.

_Yes, Hannibal is so very curious what will happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that was a Le Chiffre reference. ;)


	5. Chapter 5: ScarfDouche

_April 1st, 12:07pm, Stratosphere, Las Vegas_

Will feels Hannibal's hand lightly touch the small of his back as they walk through the casino floor. It helps ground him and tune out all the chaos of the slot machines and gamblers. After walking for a few minutes they spot Bev over at a lively blackjack table.

"WOOO! Yes! BLACKJACK! Suck it, bitches!!" she yells, pulling a pile of chips towards her and cackling maniacally. Fortunately, they are playing at a smaller stakes table and her fellow game players seem to be in similar spirits and everyone is enjoying her enthusiasm. 

"Well done, Beverly," Hannibal tilts his head in her direction and smiles.

 "Thanks, Doc!" she enthuses.

"Doc, Doctor of what?" a man sitting next to Bev looks up an asks, eyes flirtatiously flashing. He has salt and pepper hair, a moustache, and a sly smile on his face. Will notices the scarf, the man is obviously another wealthy European. Who the hell else would wear a scarf in the middle of the desert?

 "Doctor of basically everything," Bev answers, chortling to her new companion. "Guys, this is Anthony, he's a good egg. Here to teach Literature at another conference."

Anthony rises, never breaking eye contact with Hannibal and extends his hand. "Anthony Dimmond. Doctor, it is a  _pleasure_  to meet you," he purrs.

 "Hannibal Lecter," he replies pleasantly, with a slight bow. "Doctor of Mind and Body, and this is my colleague and friend Will Graham," he continues, extending his arm towards Will. 

 Will huffs out a quiet "Not interested," under his breath to Hannibal's amusement but then looks up and raises one hand in a vague waving gesture. "Hi," he delivers to Anthony.

 "Mr. Graham," Anthony responds cooly.

  _How interesting_ , Hannibal thinks again. He never pegged Will as the jealous type, but his reaction to Anthony's obvious interest in him is delicious and needs to be cultivated immediately. 

"So Anthony was telling me about this amazing restaurant at the Bellagio," Bev starts.

"Of course he did," Will under his breath again. 

 "It's called Lago," Anthony says. "Italian fare with a delicate twist."

 "Mmm, yes Julian Serrano's new venture, correct?" Hannibal replies.

 "Indeed it is. They have a three course tasting for lunch that I hear is exquisite." Anthony is easy to read, he's impressed by Hannibal, but that's not unusual. Hannibal is absolutely fascinating. Will can't help but roll his eyes, he can't believe he has to deal with two pretentious rich assholes at once. At least he only wants to bang one of them though. _God what a blowhard this ScarfDouche is_ , he thinks. _Fuck it. he's going to have to keep drinking to survive the day._

"Excellent. Shall we?" Hannibal turns to Will with a smile and touch to his forearm. Beverly excitedly watches the men circle around each other thinking this has the potential for more catfights than the reality TV she gets sucked into. 

 

__12:45pm, Bellagio, Las Vegas_  _

everly and Anthony walk ten or so paces ahead of Hannibal and Will when they arrive in the lobby of the Bellagio. Will is transfixed by the colorful glass tornado of flower blossoms on the ceiling. It's breathtaking in its riot of color and size. "It's called 'Fiori di Como,' Hannibal whispers in Will's ear as he stands immobile underneath the artwork. "Chihuly is the artist. There are more of his works in the botanical gardens. Walk with me there after lunch?"

 Will nods in agreement, still absorbing the menagerie of glass blooms, and notices that Bev and Anthony are getting away from them. He snaps back to attention and gives a quick smile to Hannibal, beginning to walk towards the second half of their group. They arrive at the restaurant and obviously Anthony must have made a phone call before they arrived, because they are immediately seated at the table without a wait. The room is bright white and has an airy feeling to it that makes Will feel  vulnerable and on edge. 

They all decide to order the three course taster, Hannibal and Bev because it comes highly recommended by Anthony and Will because he has no idea what else to do and trusts Hannibal when it comes to food. Anthony orders an obscenely expensive bottle of wine, which of course Hannibal approves of with a slight smile and a nod. Anthony eats up the attention and returns his smile with a flirtatious one of his own and a raise of his glass.  

Will wants to launch himself over the table and wipe the stupid smile off of his ScarfDouche face with his bare hands.

***

___April 2nd - 12:05pm, Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, NV_  __ 

Hannibal and Will are both dressed beautifully, no tie or waistcoat for Will and softer lines on his suit, but they are a matching pair. Hannibal walks up behind Will and brushes his shoulders lightly and meets his eyes in the mirror.

 "Ready, mylimasis?"

"Uh, yes," Will answers. "What does that mean anyway?"

"Beloved. It's Lithuanian." Hannibal answers, looking directly into Will's eyes, not hiding the love he feels for his spouse. Will eyes their reflections together in the mirror. Dressed like this they look like they belong together and it causes him to release a shuddering breath and tip his head back towards Hannibal.  _Could this actually work?_ He's completely overwhelmed.

"I'd tell you that you can't say things like that to me, but I guess now that you're my...husband you technically have a right to," he licks his lips nervously.

 "Does it make you feel uncomfortable, Will?"

"A little." He can't or won't lie to Hannibal. "But...but I like it." he breathily admits, his Adam's apple hitching up and down his long, lean neck with a hard swallow as his eyes hood in near surrender. His heart is pounding against his rib cage like a trapped bird. 

Hannibal barely touched Will this morning and he's already practically vibrating with need. He had suspicions it would be like this, he knew Will had to be touch starved from living alone so long. The beast inside Will has been caged too long and he will enjoy unleashing it, picking him apart, and putting him right back together again. The time for hiding from each other is over. 

 "Come then,."Hannibal offers his arm and Will shyly takes it. They take the elevator downstairs,  and make their way to Restaurant Guy Savoy. Hannibal is absolutely  _beaming_ with Will proudly on his arm.

 "Lecter-Graham, party of two," Hannibal tells the hostess, still over the moon. Will smiles shyly and blushes, looking down at the sound of their hyphenated name. The hostess' polished exterior breaks into a smile, seeing the smitten men before her. 

 "Lecter-Graham, huh?" Will looks up at Hannibal.

 "Yes, we decided it sounded better than Graham-Lecter," he answers. 

 "Oh! Newlyweds?" the hostess excitedly asks.

 "Yes, just yesterday," Hannibal answers, reaching out to skim Will's jaw with one finger.

 "Apparently no foolin'," Will jokes quietly.

 "Oh, congratulations!" she smiles back at them, genuinely charmed by the handsome couple in front of her.They are brought to their table as Will mulls this over. Hannibal pulls out Will's chair and waits for him to be seated and begin to peruse the menu. 

 "Will, I don't mean to be presumptuous, but I believe that I'm more familiar with French cuisine than you are and I would very much like to have permission to order for us."

 "Yeah, yeah, that's great...thanks Hannibal. Just no foie gras. Shit's cruel for no reason."

 This gets a dark smile from Hannibal. "Noted. Do you know, Chef Savoy takes the aroma of his creations so seriously that there are no floral arrangements or perfumes of any kind allowed in his restaurants?"

 "Really? Hmm," Will answers. No wonder Hannibal chose this place. Seems like some weird shit he'd be into. It's an inviting environment, unlike the lunch the day before. 

 The server arrives and Hannibal orders for them, including a bottle of wine. "I know you're likely not excited about any alcohol today dearest, but the cuisine must be paired with at least a sip or two to fully appreciate the full palate of flavors."

 "I think I can handle a glass of wine," Will chuckles.

 Will feels uncomfortable at the level of scrutiny he's receiving from Hannibal. Everything feels differently and it's like his body and emotions haven't fully come online yet. There's nothing bad about the situation at all but he feels so self conscious, like he's playing dress up in someone else's clothes, someone else's life. He twists the ring on his finger and takes it off, examining it. 

 Next to the T and Co. inside there's one word engraved:

_MONGOOSE_

He looks up from the ring and Hannibal has removed his as well, identical but slightly larger, and pushed it towards Will.

 "Are you ready to tell me what this means yet?"

Inside Hannibal's ring is engraved:

  _DR. SP_

 ***

  _April 1st, 1pm, Bellagio, Las Vegas_

The group of four continue to chat over lunch. Well, three of them chat, Will mainly alternates from between looking bored and constipated as he picks at his food. He can't sit still, and the more Anthony flirts with Hannibal the worse it gets.

 "So Dr. Lecter," Anthony begins after putting his fork down.

 "Hannibal, please."

 "Hannibal," Anthony smiles, raising an eyebrow. "Beverly tells me you are a connoisseur of the arts. I have and extra ticket to the Las Vegas Philharmonic tomorrow evening. It would be a pleasure to have you accompany me."

  _Bold choice, ScarfDouche,_ Will thinks to himself, picking up his wine glass. 

 "Thank you for the invitation, but I'm afraid I must decline. I was planning on surprising Will with a Cirque du Soleil show. Sorry to ruin the surprise," he turns to Will, touching his hand lightly with his own. Will is speechless. Is Hannibal using him an an excuse, or was he really planning this?

 "Oh, I see. Well I hope you gentleman have a glorious time," he responds, trying to mask his disappointment. 

 "Oh I'm sure we will," Will retorts, thinly veiled contempt rising to the surface as he slightly moves his hand so that Hannibal's fingers and his are briefly intertwined before he removes his hand after he's sure Anthony has noticed.  

 "Okay then," Beverly brightly attempts to change the subject. "So, we all did pretty well at the tables, yeah?"

Will pours himself another glass of wine and chugs it, knowing he's being completely rude and not caring in the least. Anthony stares daggers across the table and Bev doesn't have anything else to say for once.  Hannibal begins to think that today may be the most rewarding day of his life. 

_Will Graham is_ jealous.

They finish lunch and and Hannibal turns to Beverly and Anthony. "Anthony, it was a pleasure meeting you. Beverly, your company is always appreciated. Now if you'll excuse Will and I?"

"Of course Doc! Will, text me when you guys are done doing whatever and we'll hook back up before we have to go face Jack. Class is scheduled to be out at 4pm, so how about aiming for meeting in the Caesar's lobby around 5?"

 "Sounds perfect. Until then," Hannibal makes a slight bow in their direction. "Shall we?" he turns to Will and then turns to leave.

 Will gives one last lingering look towards Anthony over his shoulder and notices his eyes watching Hannibal's form as they walk away.  His phone buzzes in his pocket.

_** BEV ** _

_Calm down, Dr. SP only has eyes for you._

_** WILL ** _

_Whatever. Wasn't aware you had psychic powers._

  _ **BEV**_

  _D_ _on't need to be psychic, just in the same room._  

_Which Dr. SP made sure Anthony and I weren't this afternoon, by the way._

  _ **WILL**_

_We talked about a walk before lunch_.

  _ **BEV**_

_AND he didn't invite us._

 Will realizes he's being rude staring at his phone instead of paying attention to Hannibal so he pocket it with a sigh. "Freaking Bev," he chuckles under his breath.  "Whoooooa!" he says, as he weaves slightly left and into Hannibal's side. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention, heh."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with the amount of libations we have had today. You didn't eat much at lunch," Hannibal teases.

"Meh. Didn't have much of an appetite," Will mutters.

"I noticed. Ahh, here we are... the Conservatory." 

Will smells it before he sees it, a 14,000 square foot glass conservatory filled to the brim with gorgeous flowers, plants, glass sculptures and water features. It looks like a giant Mardi Gras float without any of the gaudiness. It's absolutely breathtaking in its beauty and creativity.

 "They change in seasonally, and have a special display for Chinese New Year each year," Hannibal tells him.

 "How do you know all of this?" Will asks incredulously.

 Hannibal just smiles back at him and reaches out to take his hand. "Come Will, walk with me." Will looks down, smiles and then accepts his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how long this mess is going to end up. I am thinking around 8 chapters, but these crazy kids are going to terrorize Vegas until they are out of inspiration. <3


	6. Chapter 6: Private Cabana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no update over the weekend. To make up for it, have some smut. <3 P.S. the Cabana boy is totally a cameo from my husband. And he has the best dimples in the whole world. Haha

  _April 2nd - 12:05, Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, NV_

Hannibal ordered them the black truffle soup for starters and French sea bass for their entree. The Sea bass was delicious, large chunks of meat similar in texture  and taste to shark. Will couldn't hold back a moan as he bit into the delicate flesh of the fish. "This is phenomenal, Hannibal. Excellent choice, as per usual."

"Thank you," a pleased nod from Hannibal in response. The server then brought around a bread cart with every type of bread, roll, or savory pastry that you could think of. They each chose a slice of baguette, which was also cooked perfectly, delicious with freshly whipped butter and  the right amount of crispy and chewy in each bite. 

 "Dessert, gentlemen? It's my understanding congratulations are in order and you are newlyweds! Dessert is on the house." the server enthuses. Will coyly looks down and blushes, smiling uncomfortably.

 "Ah, we have been found out. Thank you so much for your kindness," Hannibal answers.

 "Can I recommend the Fontant au chocolat? It's simply divine."

 Hannibal looks to Will for confirmation. "Uh yeah, sounds great," he answers.

The Fondant comes out served in two small ramekins. Hannibal breaks the surface of his with his spoon and offers the first bite of his to companion. Will isn't sure if it's ridiculous or arousing that Hannibal is feeding him chocolate over the table, then decides that it's probably both. He accepts the bite and can't help but close his eyes at the decadent flavor and make a small "Mmm...delicious."

Hannibal's eyes flash and he scoops out some chocolate for himself and has a bite. "Agreed," he answers. The tension is thick in the room, and it's not the usual tension that Will is used to. This is something entirely different, charged, almost electric. 

"Did you really have tickets for a Cirque show tonight?" 

"Yes. I have procured tickets for us to see _Zumanity_ at the New York New York. I hear its quite the feast for the senses."

"Sounds interesting. Never heard of it."

 "The show is not until 9:30 so we have much time to explore. I thought in the mean time it might be appropriate to recover a bit from yesterday's adventures. How do you feel about some time relaxing in the sun by the pool?"

 "That sounds amazing, actually. I'll need to find some swim trunks."

 "Ah, that is an easy thing to remedy. Let me make a phone call to the hotel to get it all sorted. 

***

When they arrive at the pool, called "Garden of the Gods Oasis" to Will's amuse ent, Hannibal and Will are escorted a private cabana in an area called the "Bacchus Pools". There are some plain black swim trunks for both men waiting in their cabana. The cabana itself has a nautical theme, white and blue, which Will finds soothing. Inside the cabin there are two plush daybeds with blue cushions that recline and look very inviting. Above the daybeds there are misters, delicately spraying water down onto them to help take the sting out of the breathtaking desert heat.  Will also notices a flat screen TV, refrigerator and billowy curtains all around for privacy. 

 "Good afternoon Gentlemen, my name is Dave. Can I bring you a refreshment? A beverage perhaps?" he asks, leaving a fresh fruit plate on one of the wicker tables inside. Dave is tall, with dark hair and eyes and fantastic dimples, but the men only have eyes for each other.

 "Good afternoon Dave. A cool drink sounds wonderful. What's the special of the house?"

 "Ahh, we have something called the Jolly Rancher Mojito that is very popular." Hannibal wrinkles his nose as the man continues. "We use melon rum as a base and there is fresh kiwi and strawberry with the mint. It's light and refreshing."

"I think I had enough rum for a lifetime yesterday," Will chuckles. "How about an iced tea? Sweet?"

 "Absolutely. And sir?" the server turns to Hannibal.

 "I'd like a glass of water and two fingers of Macallan Sherrywood, please," Hannibal sniffs. 

 "Yes, sir, I'll be right back."

 Will has no idea that Hannibal has just ordered a glass of obscenely expensive scotch, but he is in a celebratory mood. "Well, shall we change?" Hannibal asks, pulling the curtains on their cabana closed. He starts working the buttons on his shirt, smiling gently over at Will. Will watches Hannibal's fingers work his shirt open and fights his natural instinct to turn around and undress privately. Something in Hannibal's eyes tells him that this is a test, so he pauses for a moment and decides. 

He takes a deep breath, steels himself and pulls his shirt over the top of his head without breaking eye contact with Hannibal. He then cocks his head, licks his bottom lip and drops the shirt on the floor. Hannibal's eyes flash and he takes slow steps across the room to where Will is standing still looking in Will's stormy eyes. In the natural light he can see all the flecks of green and gold piercing the azure blue of their depths. 

 "Beautiful creature," he breathes and captures Will's bottom lip with a soft slide of his own. As soon as their lips meet Will brings a shaking hand up to Hannibal's jaw and touches the smooth, angular surface there. 

"You taste like chocolate," Will breathes, leaning into his neck and breathing him in.  _Fuck he smells good._

 "As do you," Hannibal answers, pulling Will closer and aligning their hips in the process. Will lets out a gasp as he feels their cocks touch through the fabric of their pants. His head rolls back and he bares his neck to Hannibal, feeling absolutely drunk from pheromones.

 A slight clearing of a throat intrudes on their bubble briefly, Dave bringing back their drinks as discreetly as he can. "I'll leave a pager here, so that if you gentlemen need anything else please just push the button and I will return." He dips back out quietly. Will and Hannibal are still pressed up against each other at the pelvis, Will's breathing is erratic and rapid, nearly hyperventilating due to the close contact.

"Breathe, mylimasis," Hannibal whispers, their foreheads now touching in an intimate gesture. Will calms slightly. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We have all the time in the world. We have the whole world. Do you realize that?"

 "What if I don't know what I want?" Will pants, his eyes still closed.

 "You will figure it out in time, and I will help you," he promises. 

 "I want you to kiss me."

Hannibal cups his face and slowly pulls their lips together. Will growls. "I mean I want you to  _kiss_  me." He moves like lightening, grabbing Hannibal's face with both hands and plunges his tongue into his mouth without warning.

Hannibal is momentarily stunned by Will's aggression, but in reality he shouldn't be. He knew he would fight this before he surrendered, he knows him as well as he knows himself. It makes him want to smile. He lets Will explore his mouth, sloppily, greedily. Hannibal then kisses back, aching for the connection, licking the roof of Will's mouth, tasting the remnants of chocolate and the flavor that is uniquely him and moaning deeply into his mouth as he plunders it. It's more than kissing, its a  _marking._

Will pulls back, trying to rein himself in, but still looks completely unhinged and his eyes are wild. "Shit," he breathes and then Hannibal pulls him back in until they are completely flush from sternum to pelvis again. They move at the same time like they have been coiled up like springs. Will's hands wildly grip at Hannibal's shoulders, digging in his fingers until his fingernails are leaving pink half moons in his skin. His mouth is hot and gaping, connecting with any part of his husband that he can, his pectorals, biceps, neck... he's scenting him everywhere with his mouth and his eyes roll back into his head, overwhelmed. Their bodies slide against each other with delicious friction. 

 "Fuck, Fuck Hannibal..."

"I know darling, I know," he answers, hands everywhere on Will, memorizing every angle and freckle he can find, his hot, hot mouth following the trail his hands blaze, huffing out mumbled words Will doesn't recognize into his skin.

"I want it, I want it all," Will begs, grabbing into Hannibal's hips firmly enough that he may be leaving bruises.

 "You have it, all of it Will, every bit...everything," He answers, falling to his knees, beginning to worship Will from his feet up this time. He removes his socks and shoes and then runs his hand up Will'ls pant leg, memorizing his calf, trailing with his hot open mouth.

"God Hannibal, I feel like I'm on fire..."

 "Mmm, yes love, we will burn together... let me care for you," he answers, snaking a hand up Will's body, pointedly avoiding the tent in his crotch and weaves his fingers just past his erection to the button on his pants. Will watches his hand come up his body and notices his ring, and it almost makes him come on the spot _._ He then pushes Will down onto one of the wicker daybeds and pulls back to look at him, still on his knees. "These cabanas are private Will, but we do have neighbors... you have to be quiet if you are ready to take things further. Can you do that?"

Will nods and then closes his eyes and quietly says, "Your mouth... I want your mouth."

Without any further preamble, Hannibal's adept surgeon's fingers unbutton Will's pants and then pull them and his boxers down and off in one smooth move. Hannibal has seen Will naked before but this is the first time he is fully bared to him sober, and he takes and extra moment to appreciate the unforgettable view of his spouse in front of him. There will be an entire wing in his memory palace for this day. Will is panting and flushed, the mist raining down on him and making him glitter like a precious jewel. 

Will is totally exposed, the cool water feeling like shard of ice as it falls gently onto his body as he lays out on the daybed like a veritable feast for Hannibal. He is flushed, a delicious pink on his chest, neck and cheeks. Hannibal can smell the blood rushing against his skin and he hungers in a way he can't remember feeling before. Hannibal runs his hands up Will's calves, watching his head fall back onto the blue cushion and sees him swallow hard, a bead of water trailing down his Adam's apple. The soft mist brings a dream like quality to the room, adding to the heated atmosphere. Hannibal's hands reach Will's inner thighs and he gently pushes them apart, making room for him to lean over and lick the juncture between Will's hip and groin.

 "Fuck, Hannibal!" he breathes, trembling with need, trying his best to speak quietly.

 "Shhh, love, I've got you," he promises, taking the head of Will's leaking cock into his mouth.

 "Fuck, fuck fuck!" Will chants, fisting one of his hands into Hannibal's soft silvery blonde hair.

 "Mmmm," he answers, taking Will deeper into his throat without warning. 

 "Oh God," Will begs, "Please..." the continued vibrations from Hannibal's purrs are overwhelming. Hannibal lets Will's cock pop out of his mouth only to slide down and cup his balls with one hand, licking the base of his shaft at the same time. Will's cock begins to leak in earnest and Hannibal is quick to reach up and lick off his prize, sucking him down again.

Will's doing his level best to keep his noise contained, but as Hannibal's tongue slides up and down his heated shaft and he mouths at the underside of his dick he begins to short circuit. "Han-Hannibal, I'm going to---"

_Oh yes_.

Hannibal eagerly swallows up Will's soft begging cries along with every drop of his release, warm and earthy in his mouth. Will's head is thrown back against the cushions in ecstasy and he grasps harder into Hannibal's hair as he comes, a long moan leaking from his swollen lips as he tenses and then falls back, boneless.  Will lays there panting, looking completely undone while Hannibal puts a soft kiss on Will's inner thigh, making him jump slightly. "Sorry, darling..."

 Will laughs, "Sorry for what? Giving me the best blowjob of my life?"

 "For startling you," Hannibal answers. Will rubs his hand over his face, "What? Oh-- that's... uh, what about you?" he questions Hannibal.

 "Don't worry about me right now, Will. I am happier than I can ever remember being. "


	7. Chapter 7: The Same Mouth

  _April 1st - 2:36pm, Bellagio_

After lunch Hannibal and Will decide to go to the Gallery of Fine Art in the Bellagio. Hannibal is particularly interested in the Fabergé Revealed exhibit, and they enjoy walking quietly through the exhibit together. Will never thought looking at gaudy miniature eggs would be interesting, but like everything else Hannibal introduces him to he ends up not only appreciating them but finding them a bit fascinating. Will could listen to Hannibal talk about anything. 

When they are done perusing the artworks, they make their way back to the main floor. "Will, would you mind if we stopped by somewhere? It should just take a moment, I have to pick up something I ordered." 

"Of course," Will answers. "Lead the way." 

 Hannibal leads them into Hermes. Will knows nothing about the store, but it's obvious by the layout and the dress of the sales staff that this is somewhere he shouldn't even think about touching something. "Good afternoon, my name is Hannibal Lecter..." he begins.

 "Oh! Mr. Lecter! We have been expecting you. One moment!" One of the ladies behind the counter fawns over them and heads back to the back room. In a few moments she brings out an orange bag. Will continues to browse the periphery of the store while Hannibal and the employee chat amicably. In a few moments Hannibal slides over his black credit card, completes his purchase and they are on their way. 

 "Well Will, what should we do now? We don't have to meet Jack and Beverly until 6pm so we have a few hours at our leisure."

 "Let's go get a drink or two, whatddya say?" Will looks up at Hannibal and smiles, so of course Hannibal agrees. "I want to pick the place this time though."

 "Of course! Do you have someplace in mind?"

"Yeah, I talked to someone about it when you were buying whatever obscenely expensive crap you needed in that store."

***

"Dino's Lounge." Hannibal says neutrally, staring at the old school neon on the side. Of course Will has taken him to a dive bar after Hannibal just purchased $10,000 cufflinks for them both. This should be highly entertaining.

 "You game, Doctor?" Will teases. His answer is a genuine smile from Hannibal and a clap on his shoulder. 

 "Allow me," Hannibal says, opening the door.

 "Hi fellas!" the bartender chirps at them. She's got short blue hair, heavily tattooed, and a big smile for them. "What can I get you?" The whole back bar is filled with bottles of liquor. It's dark, cozy, and Will likes it immediately. 

 "Johnny Walker Blue, two fingers. Hannibal?" 

 "Your name's Hannibal?" the bartender asks.

 "Indeed it is....Heather," he replies, reading her name tag. 

 "Well you don't hear one that every day. What can I get you, handsome Hannibal?" 

 "I'll have the same, thank you," Hannibal answers gamely. pulling up a stool next to Will. 

~ _Tw_ _o hours later_ ~

"So then he says to me, 'I don't care what Beverly thinks, Zeller insists it was chocolate pudding!' HA!" Will erupts in giggles, as does the man sitting next to him. 

 Yes, Hannibal is  _giggling_.

 Which means, much like Will, he is very,  _very_  drunk. And the interesting thing about Hannibal when he's drunk is that he gets handsy...and what's even more interesting about that is that Will fucking LOVES it.

 "Will...oh my darling Will... I would have paid to see his face... Uncle Jack must have imploded!"

 "God, I swear Jack thinks I'm a fucking idiot, just because I can't catch the Ripper... I'm good at what I do dammit. Aren't I Hanni?"

 "Yes Will, you are excellent at what you do. So excellent in fact that you are in fact the mongoose I want under the house when the snakes slither by."

 "What?" he guffaws, "What does that even mean?"

 "Nevermind, nevermind," Hannibal answers, waving him off and leaning in, resting his chin on Will's shoulder as he looks at him with puppy dog eyes. Will tips his head slightly sideways so that they touch. It's nearly a sideways hug.

 Heather comes back to stand in front of the pair and smiles. "So how long have you two crazy kids been together? I admit when you first walked in I wasn't sure you were a couple, but yeah, you guys fit."

 Will almost chokes on his latest glass of scotch. "Ha! A couple? hahahahahah, Oh my God Hanni, she thinks we are a couple? Hahahaha!" Will turns and looks over at Hannibal and notices suddenly that Hannibal is not laughing. 

 Hannibal sniffs, "I'm not sure why that is so  _hilarious_  to you Will."

 "Well, cause, I mean, look at you... and then look at  _me_ ," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, I'm dressed up in  _your_  clothes, which is probably the only reason she even thinks--"

 "They are your clothes, Will."

 "Well yeah, but..." he trails off, looking at his hands, then looks up again to Hannibal's blazing eyes. "I mean, why would you ever like me? I'm a fucking mess."

"You're brilliant, your mind is like a diamond, you have a sharp sense of humor that never ceases to breach my defenses, eyes like the sea after the storm, and the countenance of a Bocelli, for starters."

 "Wait, what?" Will responds, jaw gaping.

 "Will...I'm in love with you."

 Several beats pass, the room seems have imploded like a black hole, sucking in everything but the two men staring at each other. Will gets up off of the barstool, takes some money out of his wallet and puts it on the bar, and turns around to leave. 

 "Will, wait, I'm sorr-"

 "Just give me a minute, Hannibal, give me a minute..."

 Hannibal mentally begins berating himself for blowing his entire plan. He never should have gotten drunk with Will! How could he have ever gotten so out of control? Now what--

 "Okay Hannibal. Let's go back to the hotel and meet Bev and Jack, okay?"  Will seems fairly calm, although very reserved. He's pulled back into himself, which Hannibal despises. He mentally flagellates himself all over again.

 "Yes Will, it is about that time," he sighs.

*** 

_6:02pm, Caesar's Palace Lobby_

Will and Hannibal get out of the towncar and make their way towards the entrance of Caesar's. On the way out Will wanders over to the replica statues on the pillars in front of the entrance as Hannibal gets the driver sorted for the next step of their evening. Will is standing underneath a smaller replica of Michelangelo's David, seemingly transfixed. Hannibal walks over to Will, slightly weaving and unsteady on his feet and bumps into Will. "Mmm, yes, David. A masterpiece."

Will looks over at Hannibal underneath his lashes and says, "You have the same mouth," and walks inside the building, leaving Hannibal breathless in his wake to stand and stare up at the statue. Hannibal is perplexed, and he can't fathom how quickly things are turning around. He liked the bartender well enough, but thinks briefly now about perhaps turning her into a fine roast for the two of them, as her little observation is what turned a perfectly pleasant afternoon into this mess. 

Hannibal stalks inside, having enough of this game with Will, and sees him walking towards the large fountain at the lobby. He speeds up, gaining on him. Reaching him, he whirls him around by the arm and demands, eyes flashing, "What do you mean I have the same mou--" and he is cut off by Will crashing his lips against his with so much force that Will tumbles them directly into the fountain. 

The cold water forces them apart for a second and then instantly they are back on each other again, mouths wild and warring as they kiss in the shallow chlorinated pool. "Fuck!," Will gasps, coming up for air.

"Bravo! Bravo, you idiots!" Bev is clapping and howling with laughter, and the sound of her voice pulls them away from each other in shock. Next to Beverly stands Jack, whose eyes are absolutely bugging out of his head and for once is absolutely speechless. 

 "Both of you jackasses have wanted to hump each other for months! It's about damn time you pulled your heads out of your asses!"

Hannibal looks over at Will, who is scowling and kisses him again. "Come. I think we best go make ourselves presentable for dinner."

 "Well what's the point now, you guys SKIPPED THE ENTIRE DAY OF CLASSES. What did you think I wouldn't know? I looked for you all over at break time and couldn't find any of you."

 "BEV! What the fuck?" Will rages.

 "Hey! I'm not a snitch! I didn't rat you out, the amount of booze you morons drank today did it!"

 "Hmm, she's likely right dearest. Come, let's go clean up." Hannibal manages to pull himself out with Bev's help and then they fish Will out of the fountain together. Jack is nearly stroking out with embarrassment and rage, one hand on his forehead and he continues to gape at the two drunk men as they soggily make their way towards the elevator. 

 ***

  _ _ _ _April 2nd - 12:30, Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, NV_  _ _ _

 

Will is lying on the blue cushion, glistening from the combination of the mist falling upon him and the sheen from his release. Even though Hannibal told him not to worry about reciprocation, this doesn't sit well with Will. "Come here," he says, kicking his chin up a notch, piercing him with his cool blue eyes.

Hannibal allows a slow smile to break through the smooth lines of his features. "Yes, Mylimasis?" he cocks an eyebrow at him, flirtatiously. This facet of Hannibal is new to Will. He hasn't seen him be playful  and flirty like this before. Could Hannibal actually be  _fun?_

Will pulls him down onto the daybed with both hands on his shoulders and seals his mouth with a blistering kiss. 

"Shh, Will, it's okay...calm..."

"I....can't...I need..." he responds, between kisses and sighs that are quickly turning into moans. "Can I....touch....you?"

 "Mmmm yes...." Hannibal breathes, eyes rolling back into his head and Will nibbles on his neck. "You can touch whatever you want....anything..." At the last word a filthy moan is pulled from Will's throat and he moves back just enough that he can weave one hand down to Hannibal's groin and he cups him firmly through his pants. Their chests pull apart with a soft suck.  Hannibal lets out a muttered curse when Will's hot hand grasps him through the thin fabric and he can't help bucking up into his hand.

 "Yessssssss!" Will hisses, "I need it, I need to make you come..." He yanks Hannibal's pants and boxers to his feet and then leans back to really take a look for the first time. No hiding, no avoiding, he looks. Hannibal's long lean dancer's legs are dusted with dark hair that gets thicker the further up towards his core you travel. Will is a big fan of body hair, and he reaches up and briefly runs his hands through Hannibal's chest hair and skims his nipples, making Hannibal suck in a sharp breath at the contact. 

 Will stands, continuing to run his hands up Hannibal's body until he reaches his jaw and he kisses him again, nearly breathless with want. "I can't believe... I can't believe you're mine, Hannibal."

 "Forever," he answers, sucking a spot behind Will's ear, making him curse again.  Will reaches down again and touches Hannibal's cock again, more confidently this time. It's strange touching a dick that's uncut, but he finds it more fascinating than anything.

 "You're so smooth, such an easy glide...." he comments quietly, "Velvet on steel..." A bubble of pre-come leaks out of Hannibal at Will's words and before he can think twice he leans over with a tentative lick to taste.

 " _Fuck!"_  Hannibal hisses, and so Will leans over and takes him completely in his mouth, fisting the base that he can't fit in his mouth. " _Will!"_  

Will pops his mouth off of Hannibal's cock and looks up with him, eyes blazing, smiles, strokes up and down a few times and then swallows him back down again, and then Hannibal can't hold back anymore. He trembles looking over at Will, this is raw and heated and Will is absolutely radiant in his enthusiasm as he sucks down every last drop before falling back onto the daybed, pulling Hannibal on top of him. 

 "Hannibal... I..."

 "Will, that was wonderful," he enthuses, kissing him deeply, tasting his own release with pleasure and cradling his face as they come back down to reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever looked at Mads' mouth next to Michelangelo's David? You're welcome. 
> 
> Hang with me kids, next chapter is the proposal. ;)


	8. Chapter 8: The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's, Darlings! I love each and every one of you.
> 
> Remember I told you there was one more cameo? Here it comes. Not tagging until next chapter, to help keep the surprise. And of course, the big sass-fight will be next chapter, I have to keep you all interested somehow. ;) 
> 
> Also, this is all crack, no one should be bareback banging until everyone is tested and stays safe. I didn't want to write about condoms and lube and consent etc because this is a crack fic, but this stuff is crucial for a healthy sexual relationship, so let's just assume all the discussions have happened behind the scenes, ok?

  _April 1st - 6:10pm, Caesar's Palace_

Will and Hannibal stumble through the doorway to Hannibal's suite, and as soon as the lock clicks on the door their hands are back on each other and their mouths immediately follow and they are connected again like magnets. "You taste like scotch and a swimming pool," Will laughs.

"You taste like heaven," Hannibal breathes out and Will giggles again. "You think that's funny, hmm little mongoose? Well, let's see how funny you think this is then..." Hannibal scoops Will up off of the floor and over his shoulder and Will yelps and smacks him in the ass.

 "Put me down you brute!" he feigns upset as he's hauled through Hannibal's suite and into the bathroom laughing. Hannibal drops Will back onto his feet like he weighs nothing and begins peeling himself out of his wet clothes.

 "No no no no... let me..." Will says, shaking his head through chattering teeth and reaching out to attempt the buttons on Hannibal's shirt. When he can't get them to cooperate he then says, "Fuck it," and yanks, buttons flying all over and hitting the floor with pings. "Oh God, you're so fucking hot!" Will enthuses, swaying on his feet with the force of pulling at Hannibal's clothes.

 "I'm actually a bit chilled, dearest," Hannibal laughs as Will paws at his clothing. As Hannibal's shirt is ripped from his body he springs into action and begins peeling Will out of his things as well, but stops short when they are both down to their boxers. He recognizes they are at a stopping point until Will is very certain about wanting to move forward as far as Hannibal is concerned. He may want Will but he needs consent. He reins himself in enough to get in check for a moment. They put their foreheads together, panting and absorbed in the heaviness of the moment. 

 "Hannibal, I--we need to--" Will is silenced by one finger on his lips from Hannibal. He's stopped cold with the intimacy of the glossy look in Hannibal's eyes. The teasing atmosphere has evaporated into something urgent and entirely different between them. Suddenly Hannibal drops to one knee and looks up at Will, his hair still plastered over his forehead and his lips with a slightly blue tinge to them from the cold of the fountain. 

 "Will... marry me."

 "HA-wha--" he looks down at Hannibal to give him some shit and notices that the look on Hannibal's face is completely serious.

 "I love you. I've loved you since the second you snapped my head off in Jack Crawford's office. I am tired of fighting it. I am tired of fighting _you_. Marry me, Will."

 "Um..."  _What is happening??_

"Tonight." he pleads sincerely, despite the slight slur to his words due to his intoxication. 

 "Shit, tonight?!?!"

 "I don't want to spend one more night in my bed alone. And I know this as abrupt, but you're the one, Will. And I know I'm the one for you. For once in my life I'd like you to allow me to do things the proper way and allow me to make an honest man out of you until I take you to my bed, because I may never let you out afterwards."

A pause.

"Yes." 

 "Yes? Yes!" Hannibal lets out an honest-to-god-whoop of joy and lifts Will up off of his feel and kisses him senseless as he turns the shower on to warm water and pulls them under the stream. Their clothes (minus the boxers) are all in a wet pile in the corner as they come together in an embrace, passionate but not as heated this time. "I'm going to adore you until the day you die," he whispers. 

Will leans back into the stream of hot water, moaning as it heats him through. Hannibal reaches out tenderly with one hand and caresses the side of Will's face and Will opens up his shining eyes and smiles softly at Hannibal and leans in for a tender kiss. This kiss, despite being softer than all the others they have exchanged before, is absolutely filled with passion and meaning. Their eyes lock when their lips disengage and Will whispers, "I love you too, Hannibal." 

 Their shower is filled with quiet murmurs of adoration and tender kisses and touching, and despite the fact that Hannibal would like nothing more than to cocoon his fiance into the suite's giant bed, he now has a wedding to plan, and very very quickly. He finishes soaping up Will's back and leaves him to keep enjoying the steam. "I have to make a couple of phone calls in preparation for our nuptials, my love. If you have any firm preferences in how tonight unfolds, now would be the time to state them."

"Oooh! We're in Vegas, can we have Elvis marry us??" Will excitedly asks.

 "Absolutely NOT," Hannibal huffs. "Is this all a joke to you? I assure you it's not for me." 

 "No no no, _cher_ , it's not, I just thought that would be funny and no one would believe it, cause you know, it's April Fool's Day, and they will think its all a prank." Will pleads, with sincerity in his voice.

 "Ahh, I see. Well this is no prank, Will."

 "Not for me either," Will shakes his head. 

 "Ok then." Hannibal nods and plants one more kiss to Will's face and vacates the bathroom.

 

***

___April 2nd - late afternoon, Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, NV_  _ _

 

Will and Hannibal hold each other quietly, coming down from their impromptu encounter. Hannibal softly touches Will's nose with his own in another new act of intimacy that warm's Will's heart and he gives him a soft smile. "You look positively debauched, Doctor Lecter," Will teases.

 "Mmm. Yes... but my name is Doctor Lecter-Graham." he retorts, leaning in for a tender kiss.

 "How could I forget that?" Will laughs.

 "Well you seem to have forgotten a lot of yesterday, sadly."

 "Some of it is starting to come back in bits and pieces. I think maybe just the shock of waking up next to you short-circuited something in my brain. Sometimes my dreams are so vivid I am not sure what is reality and what happened inside my head." 

Hannibal hums noncommittally. "That's exactly why I waited to tear you apart last night, I wanted you to remember  _everything._ It's important for us to both be fully present when we finally are able to be together physically. I want to make love to all of you." Despite just having a blinding orgasm Will's cock jumps at his spouse's words, and of course Hannibal can tell.

 "Tonight," he promises, "Tonight you can have it all... and every night after this...or day...." he teases again with a chuckle. 

"Well, we should likely at least enjoy some sun and the pool for a bit, huh?" Will asks.

 "As you wish. Please allow me to help you apply sunscreen so you don't burn."

 "Okay, thanks," Will concedes, rolling over on his front so Hannibal can slick up his shoulders with sunscreen. Hannibal starts up at the base of Will's skull with one thumb, pressing in to relieve the pressure there. Will lets out a soft moan at the contact, it aches but in a good way. Hannibal's hands are so warm and strong that he can't help but surrender to their gentle prodding.

 "So tense, mylimasis..." Will hums and Hannibal continues to work his shoulders, first with feather light touches that make Will shudder beneath him, and then he rubs them in earnest, working out the muscle tension. With each pass of his firm hands he can feel Will melting beneath him from his touch. It's obvious that he's been touch starved, to Hannibal's dismay. Hannibal works down his mid back, stopping to press kisses to each knob of his spine that he finds, thinking to himself that he can't wait to fatten Will up a bit with his cooking. He's far too thin and fragile looking since he recovered from his bout of encephalitis, and Hannibal makes it his new mission to bring him to his full health as part of his full potential.

 He doesn't need to apply any sunscreen to the firm globes of Will's ass but he does massage them thoroughly, paying special attention to the muscles around his hips, knowing he will need them to be loose for later.  He then continues applying sunscreen to Will's legs and feet, making sure to press into the arches of his feet and pull of his toes to release the tension there as well.

 "Ready to roll over, love?" Hannibal asks. A muffled "No," is his response from the cushion below him. Hannibal chuckles and kisses Will's shoulder and then rolls him over to apply sunscreen on his chest also. He starts again at his neck and works down, paying special attention to his pectorals. Hannibal can't help but lean over and pinch one of Will's nipples, causing Will to hiss. He mentally files away that sensitivity so that he can explore it later. 

 "How can...how can just you  _touching_  me make me feel this way?" Will asks, eyes wild as he tries to catch his breath beneath Hannibal. 

 "Because we are meant to be, Will"

 "There was a hole inside me that I didn't even acknowledge let alone know how to deal with, and now I see it was you, all for you..." Will's words tumble out before he can stop them. Hannibal leans down and kisses Will passionately, fisting the back of his hair as he licks into the seam of his mouth. Their tongues wrestle for a moment and then Will breaks it off.

 "Shit. We have to stop or we are never going to enjoy that damn pool."

 Hannibal chuckles darkly and pulls himself off Will and slicks himself up with the sunscreen, making a bit of a show of it as Will's hungry eyes follow the lines of his body as he rubs it on his skin. After they are both sunscreened, Hannibal opens the cabana's curtains and ties them up and then drags their lounge chairs out into the hot sun. They stretch out side by side, the water reflecting off of their sunglasses, absorbing the glorious natural anti-depressant of sunlight for the better part of an hour.

 "God this feels amazing," Will looks over to Hannibal, reaching out to lightly twine his fingers with his.

 "Agreed. It is the simple pleasures in life that I look forward to enjoying with you the most."

 "Well as I live and breathe. Jack wasn't lying." Both men look up to the sound of a familiar female voice and Will's content mood immediately evaporates.

  _Bedelia._


	9. Chapter 9: No top hat?

  _April 1st - 6:35pm, Caesar's Palace_

Will comes out of the bathroom and sees two suits laid out on the table. They are both similar in style and color, but Will's is a softer shade of grey with blue undertones and Hannibal's in a dark charcoal. Each suit has a slightly different cut to compliment their different body shapes also. Laid out next to the suits are ties, socks, sock garters (Hannibal has to explain these to Will), and two small orange boxes that read "Hermes". There is also a small white box with boutonnieres inside and two pair of freshly polished wingtips.

 "What, no top hat?" Will teases, working to dry his hair.

 "Did you want one, mylimasis?" 

 "No no, hell no! I was joking, Hannibal!"

 "Ahh, I see. Well, I confess, I bought these for dinner, but now I am delighted that they can be used this evening," he answers, handing Will one of the small Hermes boxes. 

 Will opens the box and nestled inside are a pair of square platinum cufflinks with bright royal blue princess cut sapphires in the center. 

 "Hannibal!" Will breathes and his fiance leans over to place a sweet kiss on his cheekbone as he embraces him from behind. 

 "Do you like them?"

 "Yes, but--"

 "Excellent. Mine are similar but with a small diamond in the middle instead," he replies, showing Will his own baubles. "The sapphires reminded me of your eyes. I wasn't sure how I would get you to possibly accept them when I purchased them, and I'm so pleased that the opportunity has presented itself. Happy Wedding Day, love."

 They dress, helping each other due to both tipsiness and shyness. Will has raided the minibar in the last few minutes, and when he sees Hannibal look at him out of the corner of his eye argues "Hey! Might as well keep the party going, right?" 

 Hannibal briefly wonders if Will keeps drinking due to nerves, but then laughs, accepts a small bottle of vodka from Will and helps Will tie his tie and tuck it into his waistcoat. After all, everyone is nervous on their wedding day, he is feeling even slightly unhinged with butterflies in the stomach. He can't begrudge his beloved some liquid courage given the life-altering decision they have made in the last hour. "I never thought you'd indulge me in a suit such as this, William," he says, eyes softly crinkling in the corners. 

 "Well get your eyeful because I don't know when the you can talk me into getting into a monkey suit again."

 "Oh trust me, I am," he says, a devilish grin on his face as he abruptly dips Will and kisses him soundly as Will laughs into his mouth. "The only thing better than watching you dress in that suit is the vision of it on the floor later this evening."

 They finish dressing, shaving and all of the assorted tasks to prepare themselves and look at themselves in the mirror. Will eyeballs them and whistles. "Damn, I gotta admit, we look good babe."

 "Indeed. Our car is waiting downstairs to take us to procure the license at the courthouse and then off to the chapel for the ceremony. Unfortunately, all of the high end chapels are booked, so we have to settle for one that is less elegant than I would like."

 "Hannibal, I would marry you in a trash can, you know that right?"

 "Perish the thought!" he replies, shuddering dramatically. "Come, let's go."

 They take the elevator down, and receive some admiring looks from another couple in the elevator. Will notices and shyly ducks his head in a blush, while Hannibal enjoys preening with his soon-to-be-husband on his arm. They both warily eye the large fountain in the lobby on their way by but Will tries and fails to stifle a giggle. "Shush now, no more swimming today, mylimasis," Hannibal teases and Will throws his head back and guffaws to Hannibal's delight.

 They go outside and there is a long black limousine waiting, with Beverly and Jack standing next to it. "Hey guys," Will hedges, perplexed. 

 "Heyyyyyyy Boo!" Beverly responds. "Damn Graham, I didn't know you had it in you! You're really doing this!" 

 "Heh, thanks," responds nervously. "Why are you guys here?"

 "Aquaman over there called us and let us know you guys are getting hitched but I didn't fully believe it until just now. You're good, yeah?"

 Hannibal scowls at his new nickname while Will answers "Yeah, yeah Bev, I really am."

 "Well then let's get this shitshow on the road babycakes!" she hoots, climbing into the limo. 

 "Where's the towncar?" Will asks Hannibal. 

 "Do you really think I would arrive to our wedding in a towncar, Will?"

 "Point taken. I forget how extravagant you are. Jack, why are you here?"

 "Well I was going to try to talk some damn sense into you two!!" he bellows.

 "Doc said you need a second witness?" Bev's head pops back out to answer Will.

 "Ahh," Will answers, understanding dawning. 

 "Well let the record show I think you two have lost your god forsaken MINDS, and I'm not looking forward to witnessing this, although it will likely make the annulment process easier."

 " _Th_ _ere will be no annulment._ " Hannibal's murder button is activated by the rudeness he's shown and he hisses at Jack, squaring up in front of him, chest to chest, the men glaring daggers at each other.

 "Doctor Lecter I think you need to take a step back before you regret it." Jack threatens, straightening his shoulders. 

"Oh no Jack, it's  _you_  that needs to step back. You were invited here as a courtesy to Will to celebrate our nuptials. I'd hate for our relationship as coworkers to suffer due to your closed mindedness. There is no room for regret this evening."

 "Closed mindedness? What, because you're gay? That has absolutely nothing to do with it! Graham could hardly stand to be around you two days ago! This is madness!"

 "Jack." Will says.

 "And further, you were acting as his psychiatrist--"

 "Unofficially!" Hannibal seethes, a cold look on his face. 

 "Unofficially, officially my ass--"

 "Jack." Will says again.

 "--it's a direct conflict of interest, and you know he hasn't been well--"

 "He's just fine now, it's been weeks--"

 "--Weeks? He almost DIED Hannibal--"

 "JACK!" Will screams, his face red. "I know you're my boss but SHUT THE FUCK UP right now and let me have a decent day for ONCE in your damn life!!!!" Jack's stunned into silence at Will's eruption, watching Hannibal beam down at him like he's never been prouder. It's probably true. He enjoys when Will's beast leaks out a bit from his carefully controlled armor, masked with anxiety and coiled energy. At Will's outburst all Jack can do is nod and get into the limousine. 

 ***

  _ _ _April 2nd - 4:50pm, Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, NV_  _ _

 Bedelia is dressed in a white linen pantsuit and heels, her blonde hair perfectly coiffed as per usual. She looks like a Hollywood siren standing regally above them. 

 "Bedelia. Can you explain to me why on earth you are here in Las Vegas so rudely interrupting our honeymoon?" Hannibal sniffs up blithely in her direction.

 

 She removes the sunglasses off of her face and answers coolly, "Well, when Jack Crawford calls me out of concern for two of his best profilers, one whom is my patient, and tells me that he's worried about his stability I decided that the Hippocratic Oath extends far enough that I needed to come and talk you out of this foolishness. It's my understanding annulment in Nevada is nearly as quick as a shotgun wedding. They are obviously used to people's poor decisions."

Will rises off of the lounge chair to his full height, standing over Bedelia despite her heels. "No one needs any kind of talking from you here. In fact, that's the  _last_  thing either of us need or want right now."

 "I'm not so sure about that," she fires back. 

 "Oh I am," Will begins, taking a step forward. "You've had your own fucked up ideas for Hannibal, haven't you? You thought you were going to be the one at his side. You've come here to try to mark your territory."

Bedelia laughs, but Will steps closer which causes her enough anxiety that she takes a full step back. "You reckless, twitchy little man, you have no idea what Hannibal needs."

 "Oh but see Dr. Du Maurier, I really, really do. I'm sorry that you weren't able to close the deal with Hannibal, but you had your chance. And you think this was all  _my_  idea? That anyone could possibly convince Hannibal to do something that he doesn't want to do?"  Will makes a mental note to ask Hannibal exactly who proposed and how later, but for now all he can think of is taking Bedelia down like a gazelle on the prairie. Bedelia looks over at Hannibal, incredulous.

 "It's true," Hannibal says. "It may seem impulsive but it's the final piece for us. We've been conjoined for months, you just were too blind to see it."

 "Conjoined! HA! Seduced into marriage by the beast with two backs. I thought you were above such mundane pleasures of the flesh, Hannibal," Bedelia says.

 "Mmm, no Bedelia, it seems that disinterest was only with you," he smirks back. Will erupts with laughter. "I believe that's what they call a  _mic drop_." Hannibal looks over and fake-whispers to Will with a wink. Bedelia gasps and looks like she has been shot. 

 "You truly have lost your mind, Hannibal. I suppose I should just ready myself for when this all falls apart horribly and you need someone to talk to in order to determine how you feel about it," she spits, no longer even trying to conceal the venom in her voice. 

It's Hannibal's turn to rise off of the lounge chair and hover over Bedelia. Will embraces Hannibal from behind and possessively places a hand on Hannibal's hip so there is no mistaking who he belongs to.  Hannibal hears her heart stutter and then pick up as he invades her space, stepping closer. "I don't believe I'll be needing your services anymore, Dr. DuMaurier. But I'm sure Will and I would  _love_  to have you for dinner someday, for old time's sake."

She obviously understands the veiled threat and pales, taking a step backwards from the men and nods. "I see. Well, let it be known for the record that I tried to convince you to see reason. I'll leave you to it then." She turns in a perfect pirouette and leaves. 

"Bitch," Will huffs under his breath. "I should have shoved her in the pool."

 "She means nothing to me and is an absolute fool to think she ever could hold a candle to you. Haven't you had enough with forced impromptu swims on this vacation?" he teases,  turning around to plant a kiss on Will's neck.

Will looks up, cocking an eyebrow at his husband, "Oh, I'm not worried. Obviously, she doesn't even have the right equipment to keep you interested," he sasses, rolling his hips slightly forward into Hannibal's, causing him to gasp.

 "You are a menace, William Lecter-Graham!"

 " _Your_  menace, Dr. Lecter-Graham."

 "Speaking of Doctors... are you ready to tell me what Dr. SP is?"

 "Only if you tell me who really proposed," Will responds. "I can't believe I actually had them put that in your ring."

 "The suspense is killing me. Doctor...?"

 "Super Prick." Hannibal's eyes pop out of his head and Will capitulates, laughing. "No no, kidding. It uh, actually means... Dr. Sexy Pants."

 "Sexy Pants."

 "Uh, yeah, Bev might have given you a nickname and I guess it stuck?" he hedges, rubbing the back of his neck with a slight blush.

 "Well, that wasn't what I expected, but it could certainly be worse," Hannibal's eyebrows wag and a devious smile splits his face.

 "Oh my God, your ego is a monstrosity, Doctor!"

 "That's not the only thing, Dear William," he flirts, causing his husband to blush again to his never ending delight. "To answer your question, I proposed shortly after you passionately pushed me into the fountain."

 "But I thought that I made you marry me because I wouldn't put out?"

 "Not exactly. I think perhaps we misunderstood each other in this morning's conversation."

 "Misunderstood my ass! You lied."

 "No." Hannibal answers. "I simply took the liberty to give you what you wanted."

 "Hannibal, that is some serious bullshit."

 "Are you unhappy with how things turned out?"

 "No, but that's not the point." Will argues. "You can't keep doing that if this is going to work. I'm serious."

 "Noted." 

 Will looks at his husband for a few seconds and then nods, seeing the look of contrition on Hannibal's face, knowing this is as close to an apology as he's going to get. "Suddenly the pool has lost some of its appeal," Will sighs irritatedly. "Should we go somewhere else?"

 "Mmm, yes mylimasis. It is time for us to begin thinking about dinner anyway. Shall we go freshen up and then go hit the town again?"

 "Only if minimal liquor is involved, I can't take anymore," he laughs. 

 "I'll do my best to keep you away from your beloved daiquiris," Hannibal teases. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I thought this would top off at ten chapters, but these idiots aren't done yet, so now we're looking at 12, otherwise the last one would have been an absolute monster. 
> 
> Wedding next chapter! <3


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm not dead. My life fell apart and now things are better, so here we are again. Thanks for sticking with my ridiculous story. Let's get married. shall we? Two chapters to go, hope to get one done this weekend for you guys. <3
> 
> Oh... and you asked for one more cameo from Franklin. ;)

  _ _ _April 1st - 7:30pm___

Hannibal instructs the limo driver to take them to Tiffany's, so that he and Will can go buy their rings. Beverly and Jack stay in the limo to chat while the soon-to-be-husbands are inside. 

"Jack, you need to really calm down about this. These two have been smitten with each other for months, I think you're the only one that never noticed their connection. I'm not sure how you didn't, you practically have to be blind."

 "I will remind you that I currently run the BAU, which of course means I am QUALIFIED to make decisions based specifically on people's behavior Beverly. I'm certain that I'm not the only one that is surprised by these two trying to run off together."

 "They aren't trying to run anywhere but to each other Jack, I don't know why you're being so weird about this."

 "Because we were supposed to come here to learn something to help us with the Ripper, not drink all of the booze in Las Vegas and make stupid decisions!" Jack bellows.

 "Have you ever thought about that maybe Will is having trouble catching the Ripper because he's so stressed out? Tonight is the best I've seen him look in a long time, and I'm not talking about the clothes. Hannibal seems to have a calming effect on him. They are good for each other."

 "Something just isn't right about this. I called Bedelia and told her what they are planning to do. She is getting on the next plane here to come try to help buffer everything when they sober up and realize the mistake they have made."

 " _Oh shit!_ You called  _Bedelia_?"

 "Dr. Lecter is her patient, who else is left to talk sense into them? They obviously won't listen to me."

 "You know Bedelia and Will seriously  _HATE_  each other right?"

"What? Why?"

 "Oh Jack... I go back to my earlier statement. You obviously have no idea what has been going on with them for months. How could you miss it?" 

 "Maybe because I'm out SAVING LIVES at work instead of living vicariously through everyone else's soap operas! It's a government office, not a dating service!" he hollers.

 "Well, better get that yellin' out of your system before the two of them come back. Hannibal looked like he wanted to ring your neck earlier."

 "Huh, well I'd like to see him try," Jack threatens, and Beverly just looks back at him with a disbelieving stare..

 

_Meanwhile, inside Tiffany's..._

"Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Sean, how can I assist?" the clerk greets them. 

 "Good evening Sean. My fiance and I are here to procure some wedding bands," Hannibal answers.

 "Oh marvelous! Are immediate congratulations in order?"

 "Indeed, we are on our way this evening."

 "Splendid! Well  we should get right to it then! Do you know what style you may be looking for?"

 "Dearest, I prefer platinum to yellow gold, but am open to whatever you like. Would you like to choose them? I would like to have matching, if it's just as well," Hannibal asks Will.

 "Um, yeah, platinum is good? As long as its comfortable and not too flashy I don't care."

 "My beloved is a fisherman as well as an adept mechanic, we need something that will not get in the way of his hobbies," Hannibal finishes.

 "Excellent, may I direct you over this way?" the salesperson finishes.

 The men try a few on rings. "This one," Will states, finding the one that strikes his fancy.

 "Excellent choice, mylimasis." Hannibal then turns to the clerk.

 "Would you like to have them engraved on the inside?"

 "What do you think?" He asks Will.

 "Okay!" Will pulls the clerk aside and tells him what he wants engraved and then wanders off to look at some of the other items in the store as he waits. Hannibal finishes with the salesperson and is carrying the small robin's egg blue box as he walks back to Will and the men make it back out to the limousine. 

 "Hey guys! All set?" Bev asks. 

 "Yep!" Will enthuses. "Hey, isn't there some champagne in this rig?" Hannibal chuckles and then opens up the compartment containing the bottles of Dom Perignon and some crystal glasses, pouring a round of the delicate champagne for everyone.

 "To love, and all of its possibilities," he toasts, looking fondly at Will and leaning in for a soft kiss. Jack looks physically uncomfortable at the open display of affection and decides to look out the window instead, downing his expensive treat in one gulp.

 Hannibal  _tsks._  "Careful Jack, wouldn't want you to get too tipsy." 

 Coming from you that's rich, Hannibal." he retorts, eyes flashing.

 "So yeah, what chapel are we going to after we get the license?" Beverly tries her best to change the subject.

 "Mon Bel Ami. I would much have preferred the Bellagio, but they were already booked for another party. What truly matters though is that we are finally together," he states, squeezing Will's hand.

 "Ew Barf! Are you guys going to be all lovey at work now? Oh man, Price will crucify you, you know that right?" Bev teases.

 "This will not affect work  _at all,_ " Will responds, shooting a glare in Jack's direction. 

 The group then travels towards downtown, down another bottle of champagne and go pick up the license. Despite both being intoxicated, somehow they managed to hold it together enough that the clerk didn't try to dissuade them from paying the fee. As Will and Hannibal are walking out of the courthouse back towards the car, a voice pierces their love bubble. 

 "Doctor Lecter! Doctor Lecter! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" The men turn around, puzzled and see a short, chubby bearded man in a suit coat waddling rapidly in their direction.

 "Franklin. Quite a surprise to see you here." Hannibal responds, trying to keep the disdain from his voice.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're  _here_! I knew we had so much in common but being in Vegas at the same time, what a coincidence!" Franklin enthuses, tapping Hannibal on the arm to his great displeasure.

 "What a coincidence indeed," he responds, rolling his eyes at Will.

 "Who's this?" Will asks.

 "I'm his patient!!" Franklin gleefully exclaims. "But now since he's on vacation we can finally be friends! What are you guys up to? Who is this Dr. Lecter? Hi! I'm Franklin!"

 Hannibal sighs. "Franklin, unfortunately due to our professional relationship I'm afraid that friendship is off of the table. I sincerely hope you have a lovely vacation."

 "Oh come  _on_ , it's not like anyone will ever know...except for you...who are you anyway?" he answers, looking at Will.

 "This is Will Graham, soon to be Will Lecter-Graham. We are actually on our way to be married."

 "What? Married? Wow, heh, that's um, great Han-I mean, Doctor Lecter. I didn't know you had a, erm, partner?"

 "I am quite a lucky man indeed."

 "So, um, can I come? I'll buy you guys a wedding present! Like, um, well you like to cook, maybe a toaster oven? Oh no, wait, something classier... wine glasses? Or maybe a french press?" Franklin turns his best puppy dog eyes to the men and Will stifles a laugh. 

 "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm afraid it's a private affair. We do truly appreciate your well wishes." Hannibal attempts to let him down gently. 

 "Um yeah okay, well uh, see you next week? Oh! I found the best cheese shop here in town at the Paris - you like cheese right?"

 "Yes Franklin, next week, see you then." Hannibal dismisses him with a nod and slight upturn of his lips, taking Will's arm the rest of the way to the limousine.

 "Some patient you have there," Will chuckles. 

 "Mmm yes. Boundaries are something that we continue to work on among other things."

 "I can't exactly blame him for finding you fascinating," Will flirts coyly.

 "How interesting," he retorts, leaning in for a filthy kiss. He spots Franklin out of the corner of his eye, still standing on the sidewalk gaping at the two men. "To the chapel, then."

***

  _ _ _At the Chapel___

The limousine pulls up to the white chapel and the four occupants of the car file out and inside the building. After meeting with the chapel consultant, the men decide that they will walk down the aisle together.

Beverly pulls Will aside and straightens the lapels of his suit. "You sure you're good with this, Graham?"

"Nope, but if I never did anything that made me nervous I'd live in a plastic bubble," he answers, chuckling.

 "True. But no pressure from Doctor SexyPants, right? Like, I know you are stupid for him--"

"Oh no no no, nothing like that. It's just me. Heh. The usual." He high fives Bev when she raises her hand up for him to slap. 

"Cool. Then let's do this. I'll go find Jack," she answers. Will paces back and forth in the hallway while Hannibal finishes discussing something or other with the Chapel attendant. When they are finished talking, Hannibal dashingly makes a triangle with his elbow and offers his arm to his soon-to-be spouse. Will links his arm in with a shaky breath and looks up at Hannibal with a smile. 

"You are devastatingly handsome. Are you ready. mylimasis?"

 "Yeah, Hannibal. Yeah, I am." Will lets out a breath and calms himself and Hannibal looks over with adoration as the music starts.

_At last my love has come along_

_My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah_   
_At last the skies above are blue_   
_My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you_   
_I found a dream that I could speak to_   
_A dream that I can call my own..._

Will and Hannibal slowly step down the aisle of the chapel, stepping in perfect harmony. The booths are gleaming wood and there are gauzy white curtains creating a romantic  arch for the men to stand at each other when they finish their walk. Beverly and Jack are in the front pew, and both have stood to watch the men arrive down the aisle to the officiant. The men arrive and turn to face each other, holding each other's hands. 

The Officiant Begins:

 

"Good evening, thank you for coming to celebrate the joining of these two men, Hannibal Lecter and William Graham in wedded matrimony. Hannibal, one of the grooms, has asked that I read this excerpt from Plato’s Symposium:

 'Love is our best friend, our helper, and the healer of the ills that prevent us from being happy. To understand the power of love, we must understand that our original human nature was not like it is now, but different. Human beings each had two sets of arms, two sets of legs, and two faces looking in opposite direction.

There were three sexes then: one comprised of two men called the children of the Sun, one made of two women called the children of the Earth, and a third made of a man and a woman, called the children of the Moon. Due to the power and might of these original humans, the Gods began to fear that their reign might be threatened. They sought for a way to end the humans’ insolence without destroying them. It was at this point that Zeus divided the humans in half. Each of us when separated, having one side only, is but the indenture of a person, and we are always looking for our other half. Today we are here to celebrate these two finding their other half. 

 

It all began when these men they saw each other for the first time. Hannibal and Will, do you remember that very moment? Do you remember what you wore? What the weather was like? Was it dark? Were there other sounds? Both of you, can you remember the very sight of each other, the sounds of each other’s voices hitting your ears for the first time?"

"I remember," Jack grumbles, earning an elbow from Beverly. Both men's eyes are wet as they gaze deeply at each other, a slight smile on Hannibal's face. Someone is sniffing from the front pew. 

 "These are the hands of your best friend, strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort in difficult times. And lastly, these are the hands that even years from now will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just one touch. 

 Wedding rings are a symbol of commitment and love. The rings are circular, like their love, with no beginning and no end. They represent what has been and what will always be. They are made of solid, sturdy material which is meant to survive years and years of hand-holding, washing dishes, swimming, tennis and tender caresses. Couples wear their wedding rings every day as a symbol of their love. Gentlemen, do you have the rings?" 

 "Yes," Hannibal answers, plucking them from an inner pocket.

 "Thank you, Hannibal, you will go first." the officiant continues. "Please place William’s ring on the tip of his ring finger and repeat after me:

 "My heart is in this ring."

 "My heart is in this ring," Hannibal parrots, his voice softer than Will has ever heard it before. 

 "I promise you my unconditional love and I give you my unwavering trust."

 "I promise you my unconditional love and I give you my unwavering trust," Hannibal continues, intensely looking over at Will, whose eyes continue to water as the ring slides past his knuckles and slides onto his left hand like it was always meant to be there. 

 "When you look at this ring, remember that I love you always," the officiant finishes. 

 "When you look at this ring, remember that I love you always," Hannibal breathes, laying a soft kiss on Will's knuckle.

 "HEY! No kissing yet!" Beverly teases, both men look over at her and laugh, and two fat tears roll down Hannibal's cheeks in a show of emotion. Will is stunned to see this from him and it makes his heart pound even faster.

 "Apologies, Beverly," Hannibal teases back, and then turns back to Will.

 "My turn huh?" Will shyly looks at the officiant and then back at Hannibal. 

"William, please place Hannibal’s ring on the tip of his ring finger and repeat after me," the officiant begins.  "My heart is in this ring."

 "My heart is in this ring," Will responds, closing his eyes in a slow blink. 

 "I promise you my unconditional love and I give you my unwavering trust."

 "I promise you my unconditional love and I give you my unwavering trust," Will continues, a shaky hand pushing Hannibal's ring home on his finger.  

"When you look at this ring, remember that I love you always," the officiant finishes. 

 "When you look at this ring...remember...that I love you...always," Will breathes and a tear escapes the corner of his right eye.

 "Oh God!" Bev sobs from the front row. Jack looks over at her, annoyed, but still pulls out his hankerschief for her. 

The officiant smiles and continues: "In as much as you Hannibal, and you William, have consented in matrimony and have witnessed the same before your friends, by virtue of the authority vested in me as an Officiant and the laws of the great state of Nevada, I now pronounce you Married! And NOW...", he chuckles, "Now you may seal your vows with a kiss."

Like magnets Will and Hannibal collide together in a passionate tangle of limbs grasping for each other, tongues sliding into each others mouths sensually as their entire torsos are pressed together with zero room between them.

 Hannibal pulls back and whispers a quiet, "William...I love you," as his forehead rests against his newly minted husband's. Bev lets out a huge hoot and applauds wildly while Jack covers his eyes and shakes his head. The men walk over to Beverly to be embraced by her, and even Jack grudgingly shakes their hands and offers congratulations. Beverly digs into her pocket and brings out Hannibal's phone, starting to record a video.

Will cracks a huge smile and turns to Hannibal. "Holy shit! I love you! You love me! And you just married me, you idiot! Ha! And no one will believe it, I landed Dr. Perfectface SexyPants! Bev! BEV! I did it!.... Wait... you love me right Hanni?"

 A chuckle from behind the camera, "Yes Will, I love you. I have loved you since--"

"I know, since the minute I told you not to psychoanalyze me. And you didn't fucking listen! HA! I don't want you to psychoanalyze me, I want to you to something else to me Doctor... I may need a full checkup... I seem to have a problem right here...hmmmpf..." the men lock lips again in a filthy kiss and Jack walks away from the three of them, officially at the end of his rope.

"Patience, Darling," Hannibal replies to his amorous spouse.

 "Mmm oh yeah, I'm so going to climb you like a big Nordic tree when we get back to the hotel. What hotel is it again? BEV! What the fuck is--where's my -- oh, wait---" he giggles.

"Will, Jesus, how drunk are you?" Beverly teases.

"Drunk enough to land this hot piece of European ass, so who cares?"

"Hmm, a bit crass dearest," Hannibal teases, still kissing Will on his neck.

"Okay then, well I have a feeling that you both are in the mood to burn off some steam or at least some alcohol fumes before you run off to your suite, so let's celebrate! What should we do? Where did Jack go?"

"No idea," Hannibal sniffs. "Perhaps we should check the limousine. And as much as I'm looking forward to being climbed by my beloved husband, I agree, we should go celebrate. To the car?"

"Sounds good!" Will responds, still clutching to Hannibal's hand like he's afraid he will disappear. 


	11. Chapter 11: Gross Marrieds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there were notes about where I got the vow stuff from last week, and they vanished. Bits and pieces were pulled from a couple of same sex wedding vows out for public use, they weren't mine. 
> 
> Also, the song from last chapter is Etta James' "At Last."
> 
> If you don't know the song in this chapter (cough, Hannibal) it's by Nine Inch Nails. 
> 
> Any errors are mine, and I'm sure there's plenty.

  _April 1, 8:45 pm, Downtown Las Vegas_

 

"Well you crazy kids, you did it. I'm so happy for you both," Bev gushes, reaching up to hug Will again.

 "Thank you very much Ms. Katz, for both your friendship to Will and I and being a witness to our union. We truly appreciate you being here with us for this part of our journey," Hannibal enthuses. 

Bev looks down at her cell phone as it buzzes. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything you guys! Oh! That's Anthony! He must be done with his dinner. He was going to meet up with us later. Let me see what's going on with him."

"Who cares?" Will snarks under his breath and Hannibal chuckles and leans in to smell Will's neck. "Behave," he teases his husband.

"Oh! He found an awesome karaoke bar called FreeZone, you guys in?" Will shrugs and Hannibal is too busy gazing adoringly at his new husband to comment, so Beverly rolls down the window separating the driver from the rest of the limo and gives him directions to the bar while Jack busies himself texting on his cell phone. 

 "I can't believe we're married," Will touches his forehead to Hannibal's and softly touches his fingers to one of Hannibal's gorgeous cheekbones. "I feel like shouting it from the rooftops!"

 "Well, there's no reason that you can't, mylimasis," Hannibal teases and Will leaps up from the seat, hitting the sunroof button. The window opens and he pops his head up and starts yelling...

 "HEY! HEY! HI! I DID IT! I JUST GOT MARRIED TO THE SEXIEST DOCTOR ON THE PLANET!" 

 The car pulls up to a red light and the driver notices Will through the roof. "Um, sir? Sir, please, for your safety..."

 "HEY! HEY!" Will cries out to a group of people standing on the sidewalk. "I JUST GOT MARRIED!"  Some of the women gathered outside giggle good-naturedly and the men just shake their heads and ignore the interruption.

 "Oh honey, good for you!" one bubbly lady on the sidewalk smiles at Will.

 "OH! YEAH! THANKS! DO YOU WANNA SEE? Hey, Hanni....come up here..."

 "Will..."

 "NO! NO REALLY, WAIT, YOU GOTTA SEE HIM! HE'S SO HOT! Hannibal, c'mon....please..."

 Hannibal finally relents and pops up through the sunroof as well, sliding up against his body in the small space. "Hello, everyone," he waves with an eyeroll.

 "Ohhhh, he IS hot honey! Damn!"

 "TOLD YOU! Mmm...c'mere..." Will amorously grabs Hannibal by his lapels and plants a sloppy kiss on him to a small round of applause from the sidewalk.

 "Sirs," the driver has actually walked out of the car and back to the rear of the car. "I'm afraid that for your own safety you must have all appendages inside the car when we are moving.

"Okay okay," Will grumbles as Hannibal lowers himself back down.

 "Er, BYE!!!" Will waves at the crowd with a huge grin and begins lowering himself down back into the car but sways on his feet and knocks his head on the edge of the window. "OW! DAMMIT!" 

 "Oh darling, let me see," Hannibal pulls him down in his lap to peruse the damage. "It's a small cut, nothing we can't fix with a quick trip to the drugstore."

 "Oh Mr. Graham, I'm sorry about your head, I have a first aid kit in the trunk, one moment," the driver exasperatedly remarks. "It's Mr. Lecter-Graham!" Will sasses, to Hannibal's continued amusement. Jack looks out the window grinding his jaw and looking like he wishes a sinkhole would open up and swallow the car. Hannibal patches up Will's head, placing a sweet kiss on the bandage when he's complete and holding an instant ice pack on it. 

 "OH! WAIT! What's that?" Will points over at a young woman who has what appears to be a hollow plastic guitar with liquid sloshing around inside.

 Bev sticks her head out the door. "Oh! That's a daiquiri! They must get them from that stand right there."

 "OHMIGOD! HANNIBAL! Hannibal! I NEED that fucking guitar! I need it!"

 "Well then you shall have it," he answers, jumping to his feet and crossing several lanes of traffic to reach the other side of the road, looking extremely put out when he is honked at by a couple of drivers. "Rude!" he hisses to himself. 

"Can we get to the bar already?" Jack looks over and gripes. 

"After my guitar Jack. It's my wedding day, after all." Will petulantly replies.

 "What, you think it's like your birthday and you're supposed to get everything you want?"

 "Exactly like that. I'm glad you understand," Will sniffs and Bev cracks up.

"Holy Bridezilla!", she teases.

***

After Hannibal elegantly dodges traffic back to the limo, they take off again for the karaoke bar. They pull up to a typical looking bar with a small line waiting outside. They all file out of the car and enter the dark building past a large bouncer that waves them through. 

"Ohhh fun! DRAG QUEENS!" Will happily claps his hands together in glee when his eyes adjust to the dark and he sees exactly what kind of bar they are at.

 "SURPRISE! Graham I know you love your Queens, plus we can do karaoke! Perfect right?"

 "So perfect! YES!" Will hugs her again and Hannibal laughs. Bev spies Anthony back at a corner booth and drags Will by the hand back that direction. Hannibal mouths "DRINKS" to Will, who nods in understanding and beams his way before being dragged back to their booth, the long straw attached to his Daiquiri Guitar in his mouth.

Jack and Hannibal look at each other with veiled hostility. "I'd imagine you're going to need a drink or two to survive this stop on our adventure, Jack."

 "Think they'll sell me the bottle?"

 "This is Las Vegas, anything can happen here," Hannibal teases and heads over to the bar, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

 Jack grabs a beer and Hannibal a mixed drink and they head back to the booth where Anthony, Will and Bev are waiting for them. 

 "Hello again Anthony," Hannibal pleasantly acknowledges him while Will rolls his eyes.

 "Dr. Lecter. It seems that you've had quite and exciting day! Congratulations, or should I say ConDRAGulations are in order? Ha ha ha!" he laughs at his own joke.

 "Ugh, douche!" Will hisses in Beverly's ear, causing her to choke on her drink.

 "Yes, thank you," Hannibal sniffs, sliding in next to Will as Bev introduces Jack and Anthony.

 "So whatcha singing tonight, Will?" Bev asks, trying to peek at Will's song selection slip. "Uh uh. No way, It's a surprise, you're just going to have to wait."

 "Oh fine, I see how it is, you're going to be like that? Well just for that no duet tonight. You can do "Greased Lightening"on your own, loser."

 "Ha, I am not interested in a duet this evening Beverly, I'm choosing a special song for my special day, for my special guy."

 Bev mocks gagging herself with a finger and vomiting. "Now you're going to be one of those gross marrieds. Barf." Anthony laughs, earning a dirty look from Will.

 "And how exactly does one become a gross married, as you put it, Ms. Katz?" Hannibal teases.

 "Making us all want to barf with your gross love stuff. Hey, what are you going to sing, anyway?"

 "Hmm, in keeping with the theme of feeling ill, I will spare you all my singing voice to avoid exactly that," Hannibal teases.

 "Ohh, I see, so Dr. PerfectFace is so perfect because he won't do anything he can't be perfect at! It's all becoming so clear now!" Will laughs.

 "Not even married a full hour and you're already sharing my secrets," Hannibal chides his husband. 

 "Don't worry, I'll never share the important ones," Will assures him, smacking their lips together in a tender kiss.

 "See? Gross!" Bev throws a balled up napkin at them. 

 They all continue to drink as they wait for their turns to get up and sing. Anthony is first, and gets up to sing "Viva Las Vegas," which Will has to admit is fun to warble along to with Beverly from the booth. He begins to think that maybe ScarfDouche isn't so bad, but then Will notices he still hasn't taken eyes off of his husband.

 "Well gang, I think I've had enough for this evening. It's been... educational," Jack says as he slides out of the booth. "I promised Bella I'd call her tonight anyway."

 "Aww, okay. Well see you tomorrow, yeah?" Beverly calls. 

 "Later." Will barely acknowledges him leaving, still staring daggers up to Anthony onstage.

 Jack rises from the booth and turns around heading out through the large crowd.  Losing his patience, he shoves his way through, spilling a beer all over himself and the large back he just collided with. "Hey man, watch where you're going, asshole!" Jack gripes, his temper finally getting the better of him after a very long day, when he raises his eyes up and realizes he has just crashed into a very large, very pissed off Drag Queen.

"Man? I ain't NO MAN honey, I'm a LADY, and you're the asshole!" she fires back, and hauls back a fist and clocks him right in the face. Jack is deservedly thrown off of his feet from the impact and pushed backwards from the strength of it. He rises, sputtering, a trickle of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. 

 "You're lucky I was raised never to hit anyone in a skirt," Jack yells.

 "Oh don't let the skirt bother you," she retorts, hauling him up by his lapels and dragging him towards the bouncer at the front entrance. "Theo! 86 this ass!"

 "With pleasure, Jade," answers the bouncer and shoves Jack through the doors and back out onto the sidewalk. Jack staggers over to the limousine and asks the driver to return him to Caesar's.

 "I'm sorry sir, I'm under strict orders to be available for the Lecter-Grahams, I can't..."

 "NEVER MIND! I'LL CALL A CAB!" He yells at the driver.

***

Meanwhile, back inside Anthony comes back to the table and Bev high fives him. "Nice one!"

 "And next we have Will, who has chosen to sing a song for his brand new husband, Hannibal! Congratulations, Gentlemen!" the Karaoke Jockey announces, and Will slides out of the booth to the stage. A hard, rhythmic beat begins after Will has taken the stage. He sways slightly to the music, his bright blue eyes hooded, seeking Hannibal's gaze when he beings to sing.

  _"You let me violate you..."_

"OH MY GOD!" Bev squeals and her eyes get huge and she grabs Hannibal's arm. 

  _"You let me desecrate you..."_

Hannibal looks puzzled, but doesn't take his eyes off of Will, finding himself drawn into both the hypnotic beat and the dark timbre of his husband's voice.

_"You let me penetrate you..."_ Will licks his lips at this lyric and Hannibal tilts his head slightly to the side.

_"You let me complicate you...."_ Hannibal's eyes narrow as he watches Will begin to ramp up..

 "I can't believe he picked this song!" Beverly howls with glee.

_"Help Me, I_ _broke apart my insides_  
 _Help me,_ _I've got no soul to sell..._ "

 "Hannibal, you know what song this is, don't you?" Beverly asks him, only receiving a slight shake of his head as a No in reply, which makes Bev laugh that much harder.

 "Oh you're in for quite a treat, it seems," Anthony rolls his eyes and Hannibal completely ignores him, transfixed.

" _Help me... The only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself_

_I want to fuck you like an animal...."_

Hannibal looks like he's about to choke and picks up his drink to have a sip, never breaking eye contact with Will.

  _"I want to feel you from the inside..."_ Will runs one hand up the nape of his neck and over his collar bone and then back down against his pectoral muscles as he sings the filthy lines to the song. 

_"I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_  
 _You get me closer to god..._ "

"No, I can't say I've ever heard this particular number," Hannibal says, adjusting his crotch as discreetly as he can, watching Will writhe and eye-fuck him from the stage. 

 "YES! Work it!" Jade catcalls up to the stage, causing Will to lower his eyes and smile shyly at the ground. The song picks back up and he snaps his eyes back up to Hannibal, who looks like he's having a problem keeping himself under control.

__"You can have my isolation_ _

_You can have the hate that it brings_   
_You can have my absence of faith_   
_You can have my everything_ _..."_

Hannibal smiles devilishly at Will and decides he's had enough of being sung to from afar and slides out of the booth and walks slowly towards the stage, the crowd parting for him, enjoying the theatrics the men are providing. 

_"Help me...Tear down my reason_

_Help me...It's your sex I can smell..."_

Hannibal arrives at the stage and his tongue snakes out between his lips and he runs it along his teeth, almost causing Will to stumble through the lyrics but he recovers just in time to lower himself to his knees onstage and beg in earnest...

_"Help me...You make me perfect...._

_Help me become somebody else_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_   
_I want to feel you from the inside_   
_I want to fuck you like an animal_   
_My whole existence is flawed_   
_You get me closer to God..."_

 At the next break in the song, even though it's far from being over, Hannibal scoops Will from the stage, bridal style and seals his lips with a kiss. "While I greatly appreciate your loving serenade, I would like nothing more than to take you back to our room and make you come so many times that you lose count."

 "Why Doctor Lecter, I thought you'd never ask."

 Hannibal carries him to the booth and puts him down briefly enough to pull some bills out of his wallet. "Beverly, Anthony, if you will excuse us, other matters have become pressing," he amusedly picks Will back up and heads for the door without another word. Will just yelps at being hoisted into his husbands arms again and waves to Beverly over Hannibal's shoulder as he's led out to wild applause by the rest of the bar.

 "That was quite the display, mylimasis," Hannibal sucks another kiss into Will's neck on the way to the limo.

 "You're MINE. Everyone should know that."

 "Mmm, yes, I certainly wasn't complaining," Hannibal agrees and puts Will down so that they can get back into the car.  "Back to Caesar's palace, please," he instructs the driver and they are on their way. The minute they are alone in the car and the window is back up Will straddles Hannibal's lap and melds his mouth to his in a scorching kiss, moans released from both men.  

 "What am I going to do with you?" Hannibal breathes up at him between kisses.

 "Mmm, everything," Will promises, licking a trail from Hannibal's earlobe to his collarbone, sucking on it when his lips wrap around it. He grinds down into Hannibal's lap, their erections connecting with only a few layers of fabric beneath them. "Oh  _fuck!_ " Will breathes when he comes up for air, absolutely feeling burned alive under Hannibal's talented mouth and strong hands.

 "Everything indeed," Hannibal whispers, licking back into Will's mouth, making him whimper. "But where should we begin, hmm?" he continues as Will's shaky hands pull at his jacket and waistcoat, trying to snake their way underneath. "I believe I will start by undressing you as slowly as I can, savoring each gorgeous inch of pale flesh that I uncover, following my hands with my mouth..."

 "Oh God," Will whines.

 "And after I've touched and tasted every inch of you, then maybe, I will be prepared to  _fuck you like an animal._ " Will goes absolutely feral at this last dark promise and unzips Hannibal's trousers and reaches in, taking his hard velvety flesh in his hot hand, causing a gutteral moan from Hannibal. 

 "Holy shit, you're so  _big_. How am I gonna take it all?" he gasps.

 "So you have decided to do the taking, hmm? I wasn't sure if you'd want to begin by giving, or taking..."

 "You mean..?"

 "I said  _everything_  Will, I want  _everything_. Mind, soul, body, name..." he smiles. "Give and take in every way they can be shared. I want it all." Hannibal notices they have arrived back at Caesar's Palace and gently moves Will back into his own seat, ignoring his complaints for a moment as he tucks himself back into his dress pants.

 "Oh," Will grumbles, "We're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One monster chapter to go kids, gonna go out with a bang (or two). <3 Thanks for hanging in. Kudos and comments give me life.


	12. Chapter 12: The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should just call this chapter "The Porn Chapter". Enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks to all you readers and gorgeous commenters that kept me going, and all of the love and encouragement from tumblr also. <3

_ April 1st - back at Caesar’s palace _

 

About halfway up the elevator on the way back to their suite, the newlyweds manage to stop giggling about something or other after another man in the elevator sighs and looks their way with undisguised irritation.

“We just got married,” Will explains, leaning backwards into his husband, tucking his head under his chin.

“ _ It’s our honeymoon… _ ” Hannibal hisses threateningly towards the grumpy man, eyes flashing.

“Oh, uh, congratulations….” the man hedges, embarrassed at both the display before him and being confronted with his own behavior that he didn’t manage to keep under control. He gets off a floor below Hannibal and Will’s, and Hannibal makes note of the man’s room number as he walks up to it with his keycard. The man lets out a small shudder like someone just walked over his grave and quickly averts his eyes as the elevator doors close.

“Hey,” Will pleads, sucking on Hannibal’s jaw, “Fuck that asshole, you’re going to go fuck me instead, remember?” Hannibal’s attention instantly snaps back onto his spouse, filing the man’s room number away for later.

They will be here a few more days after all.

The elevator dings and Will drags Hannibal out like a man possessed, Hannibal’s longer legs catching up to him in no time and slamming him against the wall outside their suite, sucking Will’s collarbone as he reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket to find the key card to their room.

“Mmmm….fuck yes…. Bite me….”

“Will….just wait….” Hannibal continues to look for the key card, his husband’s arms and legs are everywhere, prying at him like a drunk octopus.

“Bite….bite...bite….” Will continues to chant as Hannibal scans the card, throws open the door and picks Will up by his ass, finally surrendering and slamming him back against the inside of the door with his flesh in his teeth. Will lets out a combination of a grunt and a moan as he’s slammed back against the cold surface of the door, his fingernails digging into Hannibal’s scalp as he feels his husband’s teeth finally pierce the flesh of his neck.

Hannibal grinds his hips into Will’s with a brutal roll, sucking deeply at the coppery heat of where Will’s blood is leaking from the impression of his teeth pressed up next to his collarbone.

“God,  _ yessssssssss _ !” Will hisses ecstatically his dick harder than he can ever remember it being, “Again! Oh god please, again!” Hannibal’s mouth continues to lick at the bite as his fingers are busily undressing the feast of heated flesh that has wrapped itself around him. He shoves Will’s suit jacket to the floor without hesitation, Will pulling his off at the same time and throwing it to the floor.

Will’s fingers struggle with Hannibal’s belt as they shake, their mouths continuing to gasp and lick and taste anywhere that they come into contact with.

“How do I taste, Doctor Lecter?” Will asks, licking his lips, tasting his own blood in his mouth.

“Mmmm, like the finest wine I’ve ever had chance to sample. How do  _ you _ think you taste, mylimasis?” Hannibal answers, deftly working the buttons on Will’s dress shirt, leaning over to take a flat, dark nipple in his mouth as soon as it’s uncovered.

“ _ Fuck! _ Your mouth, oh God your mouth…” Will begs as Hannibal releases his ass and forces Will to stand on his own two feet as he leans down to strip Will of his shoes and pants, leaving him in his boxers, sock garters and socks. Hannibal remains at his knees, looking up at his husband.

“Oh Will, just look at you. You have no idea how beautiful you are… how precious you are to me…”

Will laughs hysterically and then reaches down to touch Hannibal’s confused face. “Oh  _ Cher _ , I love you so fucking much… Only you would talk about me being precious with my blood running down your chin… I never ever dreamed I’d know someone like this… I’m just so  _ weird. _ ”

"There’s nothing wrong with being weird,” Hannibal teases, working his hands up to the waistband of Will’s boxer briefs.

“No, no, no….there isn’t… _ ohhh fuck yesssssss _ ….” Will slams his head back against the door as he feels Hannibal’s mouth ghosting at the juncture between his hip and thigh, nibbling softly on his way down towards Will’s leaking dick. Hannibal softly cups Will’s balls and leans in for an exploratory lick at the head, humming at the sweet flavor of Will’s arousal.

“Mmmm…” Hannibal hums around the heavy weight of his husband in his mouth, his free hand holding Will’s hip firmly as he squirms and tries to fuck Hannibal’s mouth in earnest. Despite the attempts from Will to either squirm away or closer, Hannibal is relentless with both his tongue and suction, until Will is trembling from the sensations and Hannibal pulls back to lick his Adonis belt again. Will’s fingers tug on Hannibal’s hair without mercy and Will looks down at him, a gorgeous blush from his cheeks down to his throbbing red cock and he whispers one word:

“ _ Please.” _

And because it is Hannibal he knows exactly what Will needs, what he’s begging for and he mouths the underside of his dick and over to his hip, inhaling the musk with reverence, knowing that he is the only person that gets to see Will, _have_ Will like this, in his desperation...he gives a dark chuckle, tastes,  and then once again he _bites_.  The heat in Will’s belly suddenly takes over and he erupts with a shout, painting Hannibal’s neck and chin with his release as he moans, boneless, against the door in surrender.

“Shhh, I’ve got you darling,” Hannibal soothes as Will shudders and leans against him, hot tears leaking from his blue eyes in relief. “Everything Will, I told you I’d give you everything,” he promises, scooping his exhausted mate up and depositing him in the giant white bed like a most precious treasure. “I’ll be right back,” he says, kissing Will softly on the temple.

Hannibal pads over to the bathroom. After cleaning himself up, he gets a warm wet washcloth and a clean dry towel and goes back to Will, who is barely holding onto consciousness. “Shh, I’m just going to clean you up a bit, then you can rest,” he gently gets to work, examining Will and determining the bites are superficial enough to not require any other treatment than a light coat of antibiotic salve. He rises to let Will know that he’s done and is met by a soft snore.

His darling has completely passed out.

Hannibal grins and climbs into bed next to him, trying to think of a time where he felt this completely at peace and happy, and can’t remember anything past his childhood with Mischa, which would of course be a completely different sort of relationship.

For the first time in a long time Hannibal is completely, blessedly happy.

***

_ April 2nd -  Caesar’s Palace _

Hannibal and Will had a quiet dinner at a small bistro inside the Flamingo, and then enjoyed a quiet walk through the rainforest atmosphere of the Flamingo’s outside garden, where the gorgeous pink birds and other wildlife chirped and buzzed in a soothing cacophony around them. The warmth and mist had a cocooning effect, the night rolling in and feeling wet and heavy at their sides.

“Today has been perfect,” Will looks over at Hannibal, tugging him closer by the hand. “Thank you.”

“The day is not yet complete, dearest. Are you ready to go back to the room yet?” Hannibal hungrily looks into Will’s eyes, letting his mask of control slip slightly.

“Yes,” Will breathes.

***

Several hours later, Hannibal has made good on his promise of tasting Will everywhere. 

“Will.... wait for me,” Hannibal looks up from between Will’s legs, his lips are red and obcenely dripping with saliva, precome, and the deep musk of Will’s darkest desires. He plants one last sucking kiss on Will’s fluttering rim as he pulls up, looking like a fallen god ready to unleash his wrath on anyone that dares keep him from what he hungers for.

Will barks out a laugh, his eyes wildly rolling up towards the ceiling as he runs a hand down his face, “HA--where the hell do you think I’m about to go?” he sasses, watching Hannibal slide backwards down the bed and into the bathroom like the predator he knows him to be.

Will’s breathing begins to even out somewhat as he waits, his senses on high alert, torn between wanting to give Hannibal privacy for whatever he is doing in the bathroom, and desperate to know what is taking him so long. Is he ill?  _ Fuck _ he knew it was a bad idea for him to let Hannibal rim him, but  _ oh god _ it felt amazing. So amazing. He told Will to stay where he is, so he decides to stay put in his confusion. To lessen his growing anxiety, he begins to center himself… 

_ Okay...five things he can see… oh god, he can see his clothes on the floor, try again… he can see the window...okay… and the heavy drapes open on the windows, that’s two… he can see the white sheet gripped in his hand, okay… and four… _

Hannibal comes stalking around the corner, shoulders and jaw squared with purpose, his normally perfectly-styled bangs drooping over his eyes, lending him a slightly sinister look. He’s still completely naked, hard, and his dick is leaking profusely down his thigh. Will lost his erection during the beginning of what was starting to be a panic attack, but at the look on his husband’s face he’s instantly again velvet-coated steel. And slightly terrified. 

Hannibal arrives at the bed fisting a bottle of lube and looks down at Will, breathing labored, dropping it unceremoniously on top of the mattress.

“It took you this long to find a new bottle of lube? Christ, Hannibal, I’m dying,” Will complains, fisting his own dick and giving it a tug, hoping to find some relief. “The other one’s right--” Will’s speech dies out at he notices that Hannibal is crawling over the top of his legs, a smirk on his chiseled face.

“Darling… It wouldn’t take me seven long minutes to find anything in this suite… I was  _ preparing _ .”

“Prepa-- _ ohhhhh…..Hannibal! _ ……” Will sighs as Hannibal grabs his hand and brings his shaky fingers back to his ass, where he certainly has been prepared by his own hand. ‘But you, oh,  I could...I wanted…” Will starts, kissing Hannibal between words.

“I know, but the thing I want the most Will is  _ to feel you from the inside,” _ he answers, throwing some of the karaoke song lyrics back at his husband. “I knew if I felt your fingers inside I wouldn’t last and tonight I need to feel you take me, stain me inside as I come, Will… _ do you understand? _ ”

“ _ Oh God….Yes...” _ Will writhes underneath Hannibal as he’s caged by him on his hands and knees, overwhelmed with emotion. “I’ll make it so good, take what you need…” he promises, his hand reaching over for the bottle of lube that Hannibal brought back to the bed, slicking himself up again, squeezing the base of his cock to try to calm down. 

“Yes baby,” Will croons, pulling Hannibal closer to him so that he can begin to rub his dick up and down the crack of Hannibal’s ass. “God you’re so fucking beautiful, I know you know that, but you are, every part of you...all the light buried inside the darkness…” Will’s praise is cut off with a guttural moan as Hannibal impales himself on his cock in one glide.

A hiss escapes Hannibal’s lips and Will instantly worries, “Are you okay? Shh, it’s okay, we can stop, we don’t have to---nnnnnnngh!” Another groan as Hannibal lifts his hips nearly the whole way off of Will’s cock and then slams himself back down again with a near animal wail.

“ _ FUCK _ !” Will grabs onto Hannibal’s hips so hard he knows he will leave black and blue imprints of his fingers, he would feel guilty but he knows that Hannibal will not only care, he will cherish them. How does he know? Because Will cherishes his bite marks… this is who they are, their love is gorgeously violent and cannot ever be fully contained. It is hotter than a supernova, and twice as dangerous.  _ Everyone should beware.  _

Another long glide from Hannibal followed by a filthy roll of his hips brings Will back to the present moment and he slams back into his body with the awareness that he’s seeing a side of Hannibal that no one ever was able to see, and any residual jealousy he felt over Anthony, over  _ Bedelia _ , means nothing, is nothing. They push and pull and sigh and moan, whispering filthy words of to each other as they lose track of whose feelings belong to whom in their passion to unravel each other completely. 

“ _ Harder _ ,” Hannibal implores as Will thrusts up to meet the violent rolls of Hannibal’s hips and Will obliges, increasing the intensity of his hips rising up to meet Hannibal’s glistening hole, watching the slide of their bodies with absolute fascination.  

“Oh, God… Hann…..nnnnngh…..Hannibal…. I’m going to….”

“ _ You get me closer to God _ …” Hannibal whispers and bears down onto Will’s aching cock as he breathes the lyrics back to his husband, one hand on the back of his  neck, tangled in his curls and tugging in the way that he’s quickly learned Will likes. He angles his hips just right on his next roll down, thighs trembling from their efforts, and finally,  _ finally  _ Will comes…

Will comes seeing nothing but white, his body going from a screaming rocket to feeling nothing but complete  _ quiet _ for the first time that he can remember and it’s absolute  _ bliss. _ Hannibal resolves to sketch the look on Will’s face at his next available opportunity, even though he knows he will never get the look in his eyes just right no matter how many drawings he attempts. 

Hannibal feels the hot pulse of Will painting his insides with his release … gasping and losing his breath, suspended in animation for what seems like an eternity but in reality must just be seconds. He clenches around the pulsing heat of his mate inside him and lets himself go as he feels Will’s hand wrap around his aching cock and give a firm tug, painting his husband’s hand and his own abdomen with streaks of hot come and tears. 

_ The little death indeed. _

Will is slammed back into his body with awareness that Hannibal is crying, tears cascading down the angles of his cheekbones.

“Oh no, Hannibal, are you okay? Did I hurt--” he asks, eyes wide with concern.

"No mylimasis, no…. I’m sorry, I am just… overwhelmed at the present moment,” he reassures him with a rare smile and a kiss to his Will’s knuckles as he continues to openly weep from joy. 

“Oh  _ Cher _ , never apologize for this… this gift of allowing me to see who you are…” Will absolutely melts and continues to rub his hands through the steady stream of tears flowing down his husbands cheeks. “You don’t have to hide, not from me…I love you…you’re  _ everything... _ ”

Hannibal lets out a sob and tilts his head to the left to kiss Will on the wrist, hardly believing he never has to be alone again. “It is a terrifying thing to be the recipient of everything you’ve ever wanted,” Hannibal whispers against Will’s skin as the tears continue to fall.

“Now comes the good part,” Will smiles softly and leans down for a kiss as he feels himself to soften and slip from the gorgeous heat of his mate with a groan.  “Not that part,” Will jokingly whines, Hannibal chuckles and slides off his hips, settling next to Will in bed, pulling him close. “The happily ever after part.” 

Both men continue to explore each other with soft, dreamy touches that leave them twice as intoxicated as they were on their wedding day. Eventually they drift off into heavy, satisfied sleep together, creating new extensions in their joint mind palace... weaving a tapestry so brilliantly gold and solid that it can only be seen in it’s true brilliance by the two of them.

_ This Is Their Design. _

*FIN*

  
  
  
  



End file.
